Eloquently Enamored
by goalicego
Summary: All Human. Bella comes back home after spending a year at boarding school. She meets Edward, a newcomer. But what happens when her whole family comes to visit? How will Bella make it through a first love and a family all too intrigued by it?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction! Please tell me what you think of it. I'm really excited, but I really want your feedback!**

**Summary: All Human. Bella comes back home to Forks after spending a year at boarding school. She meets Edward, a new comer to Forks. But what happens when her whole family comes to visit? Aunts, uncles, distant friends that live on another continent. How will Bella make it through a first love and a family all too intrigued by it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

--

**Chapter 1**

"Bella! Bella!!" my mom yelled as she pushed herself through the crowd of people to get to me. She threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella! Congratulations sweetie! We always knew you could do it!"

She meant to speak for my father, too, who was just standing awkwardly to the side. He was never one for being emotional. He just smiled at me and nodded his head.

I had just graduated from Oregon Episcopal School. It was a boarding school from which I had just spent the last year of my life at, without any trips home. My parents preferred to come down to visit me, or we'd go on vacation somewhere since they knew I hated Forks.

I'll admit that Portland, Oregon basically has the same weather as Forks, Washington, but I like how it wasn't so small-towny. It was a city.

Now that I had graduated, I was moving back to the small town of Forks for eight months so I could take a break before starting college.

"So Bella, where would you like to go to dinner? We need to celebrate!" my mother said, still extremely excited.

"I don't know. We really don't need to go out," I told her.

"Oh nonsense! It will be our treat!" she said throwing my dad a look.

"Yes," he stuttered. "Our treat."

* * *

The next day, I took all my things and boarded a plane home. My parents had flown home last night after dinner, so I was alone. I was totally fine with it, though. It wasn't a long flight, and I had my ipod to listen to.

When I got to baggage claim, I was looking for my luggage when I heard a shriek and two arms wrapped around me.

"Bella! Bella!! Bella!! BELLA!!" the all-too-familiar voice was yelling.

I turned around to see my best friend in the whole world, Alice. She was very small, with short spiky, black hair. She had pixie-like features, and had bundles of energy.

I hugged her back tightly. I had really missed her. Even though we talked on the phone at least four times a week, and were constantly texting, I felt like we had a years worth of events to catch up on.

"Oh Alice! I've missed you so much!"

"I know!" she replied. "It's been awful not playing Bella Barbie! Tomorrow we are going shopping!"

I sighed. Of course she would want to go shopping my first day back. She loved shopping, dressing me up, and giving me makeovers. However, this was not the only thing she did with her spare time. She was also an amazing dancer. I think she could get into any dancing school she applied to.

We got my luggage and packed it into her car. She pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"So Alice," I started. "How are Rosalie and Jasper doing?" They were the two others that made up our 'group.' They were twins; both had blond hair and blue eyes. Rosalie, however, was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.

"They're fine. They're both missing you terribly. They wanted to come pick you up, but I told them we needed the space for your luggage. So I told them that after we got you home, we would all go out to dinner."

"Okay," I told her. "That's great! I really want to catch up with you guys. It felt like forever. I really missed you so much!"

"I know. The three of us have nearly gone crazy without you. We found many ways to remember you while you were gone, though. Like if we passed something, like a big enough crack, we'd say, 'If Bella was here, she'd for sure trip right now!'"

She giggled. "Gee, thanks!" I said. She laughed louder. I was an extreme klutz. I didn't even need something to trip over all the time. Air worked just fine.

"Stuff like that didn't make us miss you any less, though. It just made us realize how well we know you." She giggled some more.

"So, you know how I told you that we had made friends with two brothers who moved here about two months ago?"

I nodded.

"Well, they want to meet you very much. They've heard so much about you and have been wondering why we have gone crazy saying things like what I just told you about you tripping."

I grimaced. _Great_, I thought, _complete strangers knowing my most embarrassing moments._

"They wanted to know if they could come tonight to meet you. I said I didn't know, that you would have had a long flight and might not be up to meeting new people. I wanted to ask you first."

"Sure, Alice, they can come. Just remind me what their names are again. You know I'm bad with names."

"They're Emmett and Edward Cullen. Their father is a doctor. They moved here because of him switching hospitals. Since they've been here, Rose and Emmett have become a couple. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Ok," I said. That reminded me of something. "How's it going with you and Jasper?"

Alice blushed. When I'd left, a year ago, they were still just friends. However, about three weeks ago, when I was talking to Alice, she told me that she was starting to have feelings for Jasper.

"Fine," she said. "He doesn't know I like him, yet, so don't say anything. We're still just good friends."

We were now pulling up into my driveway. We said hello to my parents, took my things upstairs to my bedroom, and unpacked it all. I then took a shower and Alice started playing Bella Barbie for tonight.

--

**Thank you for reading it!! I really want to know what you think of it. Please review it for me. Should I keep going? I have, I think, half of chapter two done, so I should be able to submit it by Tuesday, no promises, though. Please review for me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Alice was done getting me ready and she was getting herself ready, I looked in the mirror at myself. It was shocking; I actually thought I looked pretty. Sure, Alice had done this to me a thousand times, but not in a whole year. It was like looking at the old me.

I was wearing jean capris and a beautiful blue blouse. Alice had allowed me to wear flats. _Thank you!_ She had also curled my hair.

She came back into my room. "You ready?"

"Yes," I replied. I said goodbye to my parents, got into her yellow porshe, and we were off.

* * *

We went to a small restaurant. Small town - Small restaurant – It all added up. Of course, when we walked in, the hostess, who was also our waitress, threw her arms around me and welcomed me home. It was a girl named Angela Weber. She and I had gotten along very well. We were friends, but just hung out with different people.

She led us to our table. The second we walked around the corner, I was immediately pulled into a hug from Rosalie. I squeezed her back tightly.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much! I'm so happy your back!"

"I missed you so much, too, Rose! It's so wonderful to see you!" We stood embracing for about thirty seconds straight before Jasper pushed Rosalie out of the way and said, "My turn!" He gave me a huge hug and said how much they had missed me and that I was never to leave this small town again.

Alice soon pulled my arm, muttering about overreactions. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Alice. They weren't screaming my name and jumping up and down in the middle of an airport!" I smiled at her. Rosalie and Jasper started laughing. Alice pulled me to the table and had me sit down between her and Rose.

"Oh, Bella, this is Emmett and Edward Cullen," she said, gesturing across the table at two boys.

Wow. I couldn't believe that I had missed them sitting there. The one sitting next to Rose was huge, very muscular; kind of hard to miss. He had brown curly hair and his face was lit up with a huge grin.

But, the boy in between him and Jasper was the best looking guy I had ever seen. He had deep green eyes that were absolutely shining. He had an adorable crooked smile on his face that I automatically loved. But what was so different about him, was his untidy bronze hair. I had never seen anything like it.

"It's nice to meet you," I told them.

"Not as nice as it is to meet you, Bella," the one who I assumed was Emmett said. "You don't know how much we wanted to meet you after everything we've heard about you from Rose, Alice, and Jasper."

I blushed, remembering what Alice had said about them remembering times when I would trip.

Angela came back and took my drink order. She then went to get everyone else's drink orders. While she was doing that, I glanced up at the gorgeous boy named Edward. He was staring at me, so I shot my eyes back down.

Angela soon left and Rosalie turned to me. "So Bella! We're going shopping tomorrow!" Rose shared Alice's enthusiasm for shopping.

I tried to smile. "Yay?"

"Oh, come on. We haven't been out shopping together in a year. And tomorrow, the whole day is dedicated to it!"

"And, Jasper's coming to hold our bags!" Alice piped in.

"Oh great!" he said. "That's tomorrow?"

There was a booming laugh coming from Emmett. I jumped and everyone else laughed.

"Don't you want to giver her a few days to settle in?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," I agreed, smiling. "He has a great point!"

"You're already settled in Bella," Alice said. "We unpacked all of you stuff when we got home. You're badly in need of new clothes!"

"You unpacked without me!" Rosalie cried. "Ugh! Now I have nothing to work with. We're just going to be shopping a whole lot longer now!"

"Oh no!" Jasper put his head in his hands.

"I feel the same way!" I told him.

"We'll go with you, Jasper, if you'd like," Edward said. His voice sounded like velvet.

"Thank you," Jasper said.

"Don't worry, Rose," Alice said. "It's all the same clothes we sent her away with."

"Pitiful," Rosalie replied. "Did you even go clothes shopping once?" I shook my head. "I repeat: pitiful."

I kept glancing at Edward, only to find him staring at me. It was the oddest thing. After we all ordered what we wanted to eat, he spoke to me for the first time.

"So Bella," he said. "What is boarding school like? Did you like it?"

I was all prepared to lie and say that it was a fantastic experience. But then, I looked into his eyes and blurted out the truth without thinking.

"It was ok; very different from living at home; too many rules. And I missed these guys terribly," I said nudging Alice and Rosalie on my sides and glancing at Jasper.

"Yeah," he replied. "That would be hard."

"But, it isn't much different then moving to a new place. You have to start all over. It must be hard."

"You're right. But I really like it here." There was a gleam in his eyes.

"Really?" Emmett raised his eyebrows. "You've been complaining nonstop and haven't smiled once since we got here. Until now at least." He muttered the last part under his breath. Edward rolled his eyes.

Our food came then. After a few minutes, Jasper pulled out a bag and handed it to me. "Congratulations on your graduation!" he said. "This is from Alice, Rose, and me!"

Alice started jumping up and down in her seat. I opened it and found a new box set of all of Jane Austen's novels. I gasped when I saw it.

"Oh my gosh! You guys didn't have to do that!"

"We wanted to!" Alice nearly yelled.

"Wow! I love it! Thank you so much!" I threw my arms around Alice, then Rosalie, and then I got up and hugged Jasper.

"You're welcome. We knew your own copies' spines were falling apart. Now we just have to wait for these spines to fall off before getting it for you again!"

I kept noticing how Jasper was looking at Alice. I didn't think she was going to have any trouble with having to keep her feelings inside much longer.

We talked a little about tomorrow's shopping trip. Alice, Rose, and I were going to take Alice's car up to Port Angeles and meet Jasper, Emmett, and Edward there.

A couple seconds after that conversation was done Rose and Emmett excused themselves from the table and said that they'd meet us outside in a few minutes. They were expressing major PDA at the table throughout dinner. It was a good thing they left.

I gave Angela a huge hug on the way out of the restaurant. I hugged Rose and Jasper goodbye and went to follow Alice to her car, when Edward came up and gave me a hug goodbye. I was shocked! He smelled so good. I wanted the hug to last, but he pulled away after a few seconds. "See you tomorrow!" He whispered in my ear.

When I got in Alice's car, she raised her eyebrows at me, but I shook it off. I couldn't believe it. He actually hugged me. Well, I hugged Jasper all the time! But something felt so right when I hugged Edward. Was I starting to like him after just one night? There was no way.

Alice dropped me off at my house and I rolled my eyes. She then pulled up into her driveway. We were neighbors, which meant that bright and early tomorrow morning, I would be getting my sheets thrown off me in a wake up call.

--

**So, this chapter was kind of just setting up the characters. It was kind of boring. But chapter 3 is done, and it was a lot of fun to write!! It is my favorite so far. I will post it tomorrow night, OR if you really want to read it, you can review, and if I get 4 reviews I will post it then. Plus, school is starting for me on Wednesday and if I get 4 reviews, then you may have 5 chapters out before school starts!**

**Thank you so much for reading!! It made my day, yesturday, just seeing that you guys had read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! I'm so happy!! Ok. I just have to say that I love this chapter! Its my favorite so far!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

Sure enough, I was woken by my sheets being pulled off and Alice shouting my name. I put my pillow over my head, only to have it ripped off.

"Ugh! Leave! Now!" I yelled. I was not a morning person.

"Bella, if you don't get up, I'll bring your shower to you!"

"You wouldn't," I warned. She then skipped off to my bathroom and I heard the water turn on and my cupboards being opened. I jumped up and ran to my bathroom.

Alice looked up and smiled. "Good. You're up. Now hurry up and take a shower so I can get you ready. We're picking Rose up at seven."

"Seven o'clock tonight?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Wow. You're still asleep. No, we're picking her up in an hour."

"It's six o'clock?" I yelled at Alice. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm a shopper. You ever heard the expression early bird gets the worm?"

"At six o'clock?"

"Actually, literally, yes," she chuckled.

* * *

We made it to Port Angeles by 8:15. We went to the mall and into a clothes store.

I had just come out of a dressing room, with a deep blue dress and spaghetti straps, when the boys walked in. At least my dress went about halfway down my thigh. The dress that Rose had on was extremely short. Emmett whistled and walked over to Rose to hug and kiss her.

"Wow, Bella," Jasper said. "You look great." Then Alice walked out of her dressing room and Jasper's jaw dropped. "Alice you look…"

Alice skipped over to him and he threw his arms around her. Then, he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

I turned away to give them a moment. When I turned, I saw Edward staring at _me_ with his jaw dropped. _Me!_ He walked over to me.

"Wow," he said. "That looks absolutely amazing on you. That color looks astonishing with your skin."

I blushed and he reached up to brush my cheek with his fingers. His eyes were glowing.

"Well, I better go get changed," I said. I turned around and went back into my changing room. I changed quickly and went back out. When Alice and Rose came out, they told me that I just had to get the dress.

Alice went with me to buy her dress, while Rosalie went to another line. Alice's eyes were absolutely sparkling.

"So," I asked. "How are you feeling right now?:

She started giggling. "Out of this world. I feel shocked, actually. He kissed me on my forehead!"

"He was speechless, too!" I smiled.

We purchased our things and then Rosalie led us to the next store. She had Emmett carrying all of her bags. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what store it was.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"I'm not going in there, Rose!" I told her.

"Why not, Bella? There's nothing wrong with Victoria's Secret."

"I'm not going in there," I repeated.

Emmett's booming laugh nearly shook the mall, but I didn't jump this time. "What's wrong, Bella? Not strong enough to go in a store?"

I scowled at him.

"Well, I'm strong enough, almost too strong," he said. The five of us watched as Emmett straightened his back, raised his chin, and held Rose's bags up high. With that he walked right in. We all just waited outside.

It took about ten seconds before we heard a scream, only to see Emmett running back out of the store, with Rose's bags around his wrists so that he could cover his eyes.

The five of us burst out laughing. "What Emmett? Have a bad dream?" I said.

He took a deep breath. "Bad dream. Only a bad dream." He uncovered his eyes, only to see the manikins in the windows of Victoria's Secret. He shrieked and covered his eyes again. We all laughed louder.

Rosalie pulled him away, towards the food court. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were still cracking up with laughter.

"I think that just made my day," I said through laughs. They all agreed that it was one of the funniest things they had ever seen.

"You got lucky this time, Bella," Alice said. Jasper put his arm around her and they started walking over to the food court.

"They really do make a cute couple," I said, speaking to no one. Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to the food court.

I couldn't believe it. He was actually holding my hand. It was amazing. I loved holding his hand.

Rosalie and Emmett sat at a two person table. She was probably trying to calm him down. Alice and Jasper were also taking up a two person table. With how fast thing were moving for them, of course they'd want to be alone.

That left Edward and me. I was totally fine with that. We got our food and took a table. He kept smiling at me. I thought it was so sweet.

"So," I started. " Where did you live before you moved here?"

"Well," he said. " We used to live in Chicago. My dad is a doctor and he decided that if we were going to move, that now would be the best time, with me having just graduated and Emmett taking a couple of years off before college. My mom has always loved the idea of living in a small town, so my dad did some research and found out that Forks wanted to hire another doctor. He applied for the job and got it, so we all moved out here."

Wow. That worked out so well. Like fate was telling them they had to move here.

"Wait," I said. "You graduated two months ago?"

He nodded. "My school started really early, so it ended really early as well."

"What was your life like in Chicago?"

"Well, I've always been Emmett's little brother. You see, he was this big time football player, always getting into trouble, though. Whenever I even went near him, I would somehow get in trouble.

"I preferred to spend my time at the piano. Playing it is my passion. It's relaxful and also tons of fun for me. I haven't really played it since we've moved her. I had been in too bad a mood, but last night, I played it for two hours straight. I think I could've played all night, but Emmett came downstairs and threw a football at my face, saying that normal people were trying to sleep." He chuckled. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

"I would love to hear you play sometime."

He smile his cooked smile that left me breathless. "Would you?"

"Of course," I said.

"I may hold you to that!"

"No problem there!"

Edward and I finished and then went to a bookstore while waiting for the others to finish. I showed him some of my favorites. He seemed to like reading as well.

We walked around a little more and went to a water fountain to sit and wait for the others. Edward was holding my hand. I looked into his eyes and was held in his gaze.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"What?" I joked. "Not a mind reader?"

He laughed. "I only wish."

I smiled at him. I opened my mouth to tell him that I was thinking about him, when suddenly there was a crash, and we heard Emmett yell.

--

**Cliffie! Oh Emmett! What did he get himself into? There's only 1 way to find out. **

**So I have to go to school tomorrow, for orientation and pictures. So, chapter 4 is done as well. I'll post it tomorrow evening, or if you get to 13 reviews by sometime tonight, I'll post it. Thank you so much for reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward and I ran to the food court, where we had left the others. It was a strange sight. Emmett was on the ground, it looked like he had fallen off his chair. He had Rose's shade of lipstick on his lips, faintly, and a deep red thong, from Victoria's Secret on his head. There were also a couple of chairs laying on the ground, which he must have taken down with him.

Edward looked at me. "I told you, trouble always finds Emmett."

We went closer. Emmett ripped the thong off his head and got up, straightening the chairs.

"Wow Emmett," Edward said. "That was a nice look for you. I think next time you should try hot pink, though!"

I burst out laughing. Alice and Jasper showed up and started laughing with Edward and me.

"What happened?" Alice asked, while still laughing.

Rose answered. "Well, while I was distracting Emmett, I pulled this thong over his head. He was so surprised that he jumped, but then he fell on the floor, taking down a couple of chairs." She couldn't make it through the description without laughing.

After we had all settled down, we made our way into another clothes shop; it also had a makeup section. At one point, while we were looking at clothes, I walked over to Edward.

"I can't keep a straight face anymore," I said referring to the fact that Emmett still had the lipstick on and was walking all around without knowing it.

"I know," he smiled. "I'm having the exact same problem. Here." He took my hand, called Emmett, and led us over to the makeup section

"No," Emmett said.

Edward chuckled, "We don't want you to put it on, we just want you to look at your face in the mirror."

"Fine." He gasped when he saw, and went straight for a tissue to wipe it off. "How long have I been walking around like this?"

"Hmm. For a few hours," Edward replied.

"I think you need to try a different shade," I told him. I picked up a container of lipstick. "Here, try this one." He scowled. The others had joined us by now.

"Oh, I wish I had gotten a picture," I said.

"No problem," Rosalie said. She took her phone out, pressed a few buttons, and soon, Emmett on the floor was on all of our phones.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem."

* * *

I got home around 5:30, just in time to have a sit down dinner with my parents.

"So," my mom said, after we had all sat down. "How is it to be back?"

"It's wonderful," I told her. "I missed my friends so much."

She smiled. "We have some good news!"

I looked up. "What is it?"

"Well, you know that your father is turning fifty this year, and since his birthday is so close to Christmas, we will be acquiring a few guests."

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"Not that many people. Just your grandparents, four uncles, three aunts, and five cousins. Oh! And your dad's cousin and his family. You know, the one who lives in Australia?"

"Oh!" I said. "The ones I've never met or heard of until now!?"

"Yes," my father said. "And they want to stay here." My father sounded less than enthusiastic.

"It's your family," I told him. "You could be a little happy!" I said this so that if he was happy, they wouldn't really be able to pay attention to the detail that I wasn't.

"I'm hitting half a century, and I'm supposed to be happy?"

"Sure. It's quite an accomplishment." I smiled at him.

My mom interrupted. "Yeah, you're going to need to give up your bed, too."

"What?" I yelled. I wasn't happy before, I was furious now. "Fine. I'm going to stay with Alice, then."

"That would give us more room," my mom said. What? Aren't moms supposed to defend you? "But they want to see you, so maybe you should just sleep on the ground here."

I got up from the table. "I don't care. I'm going to stay with Alice. And, I'm spending the night at her house tonight!" I yelled. I ran upstairs, got my overnight bag and ran to Alice's house.

"Bella?" She was surprised to see me.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Sure," she got really excited. "Come on in." I said hello to her parents and followed her up to her room.

"What's wrong?" I told her all about it while she painted my nails. "Well, that honestly doesn't sound that bad. You get to stay here with me!"

"Yeah! That will be nice. I think it was the whole idea of being kicked out."

"That would make me upset," she said. "But there's something else about this that's making you upset. Come on, you can tell me."

I took a deep breath.

"Alice, I think I like Edward. I think I really like him. You know that if my family comes, my aunts and uncles will have a field day with teasing me. Plus, it's the first time I've felt this way, do I really need a huge audience to witness it? Plus, these total strangers who, from what I've heard boast all the time. Plus, did you hear of the time my dad's cousin got kicked out of a restaurant because he wasn't a member? But he refused to go, so they had to have him taken out. That's going to be in my house, in my bed!"

"You like Edward?!" she shrieked.

"No, I _think_ I like Edward. I can't really tell right now." I blushed. It was so hard to get this all out.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect! Now if there's Emmett and Rose, Jasper and me, and Edward and you! Eeek!! It's perfect!!"

"Shh. Nothing's happened yet."

"Oh, but it will. He never even smiled until the night that you came. We're going to the movies tomorrow night!"

She called Rose, but she said she couldn't make it, so we moved it to the day after. Rose called the boys. They said they could make it, so the date was set.

The whole time they were arranging this, all I could think about was how Alice had said that Edward hadn't smiled until the night I came. And the hug, that was unexpected. Also, the feeling of him holding my hand in his. Ok, maybe I was starting to like him.

--

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! They made me extremely happy! I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter yesturday, but my internet wasn't working! **

**Chapter 5 is done and I will post it either Friday or Saturday. BUT if I get 17 reviews, I will post it then! It will be earlier!! YAY!! So, please review for me!! If you have any ideas of what the group can do for fun, I would love to hear it!!**

**If you love reading fanfictions that were people's own interpretation of Breaking Dawn, you should read Love for an Eternity by vampirelova99. This is the link: /s/4412220/1/DuringanEternity. Out of all the fanfiction I've read, it is definitely my favorite.**

**If you have written your own story, I would love to read it, too! Just send me a message! I read all kinds of fanfiction!**

**Review Please!! :)**

**goalicego**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real quick, I just wanted to ask if you would all please check out A Change of Mind, which is Edward's POV for chapter 2. I think it is really important to see how he changes when Bella comes. Especially before reading this chapter. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews!! :)**

--

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday night and Alice, Jasper, and I were heading up to Port Angeles to go out to dinner before going to the movies. When we got there, Rose, Emmett, and Edward were already there.

As soon as I was out of the car, Edward was by my side, taking my hand.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," I blushed. Just like at the mall, he smoothed his fingers over my red cheeks.

"I love that," his smile grew.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. That was one of the first things I noticed about you at the restaurant, one of the first things I loved about you."

If it was possible, I think my cheeks got redder. I stared into his green eyes, while he looked into mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that, I seemed to forget everything around me when I was with him, but Emmett cut in. "Are we ever going to get the chance to eat tonight?'

When I looked away from him, which took a lot of effort, the other four were all smiling at us. "Sure," Edward said. He led me inside the restaurant.

Edward and I sat next to each other for dinner and held hands under the table. At the movies, he kept his arm around me. I kept smiling up at him. If I had any doubts about not having feelings for him before, they were definitely gone now. I was thrilled. I felt electrified and couldn't stop smiling. I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt, but I knew I would not be able to get all of it out, at least not yet. What was I supposed to say? I'd never felt like this before, so I lacked the experience needed to make me feel confident.

When we were leaving the movie theater, I heard my name being called. I turned around to see this huge guy coming towards me. I automatically knew that he was a descendent of the Quileute tribe. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name to his face.

I was still holding Edward's hand, and I could feel him stiffen at my side. What was that all about?

As the boy got closer, I started recognizing more about him. It was getting clearer who he was. He was the son of a friend of my dad's. He obviously lived in LaPush if he was from the Quileute tribe. All of a sudden a name burst into my head. "Jacob," I whispered. "Is that you?"

He smiled wider, obviously happy that he had been remembered. "Yes. Oh, Bella, it's been so long! You look amazing!"

He threw his arms around me for a hug. It was awkward because Edward was still holding my hand, and I was not too comfortable with Jacob, yet.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look so different! I almost didn't recognize you." Edward sighed, so I squeezed his hand.

"Oh! Jacob, this is Edward," I said, gesturing to him.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to meet you," he barely glanced at Edward, and he did not sound happy anymore.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Jacob acted as if Edward wasn't even there. "I'm here with some of my friends from the reservation." He gestured to a group of boys.

"Cool," I said. What was I supposed to say to that? Congratulations? I felt awkward. "Well, we've got to go." I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Okay," Jacob said. "Maybe you can come down sometime and we can hang out."

"Sure," I replied. "Bye." Edward and I walked out to the cars, where everyone else was waiting.

**Edward's POV**

I was holding Bella's hand while leaving the movie theater, when I heard someone calling her name. I did not want that someone to hurt her at all, so I kept walking. Finally, Bella heard and turned around, so, naturally, I did too.

I saw this huge guy walking towards us. Well, huge compared to Bella. I stiffened. I started getting upset. I didn't know why. I looked at Bella; she looked confused. As the boy was getting closer, a knowing look started making a way across Bella's face. "Jacob," she whispered. "Is that you?"

His smile grew ridiculously huge. Who was he to smile like that at the girl I loved? "Yes. Oh, Bella, it's been so long! You look amazing!" What? Was he flirting with her?! NO WAY!! This kid was driving me crazy. I had to get out of here, but I couldn't leave Bella. What if he hurt her?

Bella blushed and I felt like I was melting right there. "Thanks. You look so different! I almost didn't recognize you." I sighed. I _wish_ she hadn't recognized him. I also wish he hadn't noticed Bella. Everything was perfect until he showed up.

"Oh! Jacob, this is Edward," she said. He stiffened when she said my name. I glared at him.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to meet you," he barely looked at me. He did not look happy. What was his problem? He's upset with me when I'm the one who 'technically' is with her? Ugh! I had had enough of this. He better keep away from my Bella! I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Nice to meet you, too."

He totally ignored me. "I'm here with some of my friends from the reservation." I saw the group of boys across the room from us. What a weird thing to say.

"Cool," Bella said. She looked like she felt awkward. "Well, we've got to go." She squeezed my hand. I was more than happy to leave.

"Okay," Jacob said. "Maybe you can come down sometime and we can hang out." Over my dead body!

"Sure," Bella replied. "Bye." We walked out to the cars. I felt myself cooling off. Why was I in such a bad mood over there? I have never feel like that. Why was I so angry? He was just a kid. Plus, Bella was mine. I would never let anyone hurt her. Was I really getting that overprotective of her? Was this what jealousy felt like? I didn't know, but I loved her more that anything, and would never let any other guy take her away from me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"What have you two been up to?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just talking to an old family friend," I said innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in disbelief.

"No," Edward said. He walked me over to Alice's car and then just stared into my eyes. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. He leaned down and kissed each of my warm cheeks once. "Sweet dreams."

And with that, he walked away, getting into Emmett's car. My heart was pounding. I sank down into my seat. The whole ride back, I knew Alice and Jasper there, but I was paying absolutely no attention to them. I was thinking totally and entirely of Edward; his smile, the way it felt to have his arm wrapped around me, my hand in his and his lips on my cheeks.

I noticed that the way I had felt earlier, when I had realized that I was truly did like him a lot, had not eased up. Was I ever going to get over this, or was it just going to get stronger? All I knew was that I loved Edward with all my heart, and that I would never, ever be able to let him go.

--

**So, I loved the end of the chapter. I'm sorry to everyone who doesn't like Jacob, but I felt like he needed to be put in the story. Origionally, he was supposed to come in the story later, but I thought it would be a good idea to put him in now, right after Bella realizes she really loves Edward.**

**Also, please read Chapter 2 from Edward's POV, called A Change of Mind. Please review for it, too! I really want to know what you think of it because it is a bit different!!**

**So, -as always- thanks for reading! Please review for me. I really want to know what you think. I'll update soon!**

**:) goalicego**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**No, I have not fallen off the face of the earth, school started. (AHHHH!) I've had so much work! I don't think teachers understand the concept of easing in.**

**Anyway, I wasn't planning on posting tonight, but lucky for you, my friend Veronica (Veronicareader) (sends big shout out!:) ) helped me out with my geometry homework at lunch today! YAY!! So I was able to post tonight!!**

**So, anyway, I have a challenge for you at the bottom of the page. Be sure to read it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!**

**:) goalicego**

--

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks later Edward called me and invited me over to his house. I got into my old red truck and drove over to his house before lunch.

As soon as I parked, Edward was at my door, smiling and opening it for me. He took my hand, "Hello."

"Hi," I said, feeling the heat in my cheeks. He brushed his fingers over my blush and smiled wider.

"I'm so happy you came."

"Of course," I said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just sort of panicked, thinking you'd changed your mind."

This time I was the one who, having to reach up on my tiptoes, lightly kissed his cheek. His expression immediately changed; he looked enchanted. He smiled wider. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Edward led me up a few steps to a porch that ran the length of the whole first floor. His house looked amazing; it was so big. He opened the door for me. The inside was even more beautiful. It was so light, so open.

Edward led me over to the couches where his parents were. They were smiling.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella," he said. I think Edward could sense that I was nervous because he started rubbing soothing circles, with his thumb, on my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella," Edward's mother said. She stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"You can call me Esme." I smiled. Edward's father stepped forward then, to shake my hand.

"And you can call me Carlisle. I'm very happy to know you."

"You too," I said. I didn't really know what to say.

Edward spoke then. "Well, I'm just going to show Bella around, if that's okay."

"Of course!" Esme said. "Please feel at home Bella."

"Thank you," I said.

Edward showed me the rest of his house, but what I couldn't get out of my head, was the look of the grand piano sitting right at the entrance hall of the house. I was trying to imaging Edward sitting there, playing it.

We ended up in his room. It was a cool room. The whole back wall was made of glass, and it was a wonderful view. He also had a huge cabinet overflowing with CDs.

"Wow. What a collection! It's amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Definitely. Your house is beautiful. It's so light, so welcoming," I told him.

"Well, thanks. I'll tell Esme; she absolutely loves complements like that."

"There is one thing I was wondering…" I trailed off.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Will you play the piano for me? I've been anxiously waiting to hear you play something."

He smiled, "Alright." He took my hand and led me back downstairs to the piano. He sat me down next to him. He placed his fingers on the keys, but then turned back to me. "Don't be a harsh critic, though!" he teased.

"We'll see," I smiled.

He began playing then. It was amazing! It flowed wonderfully. His fingers glided over the keys. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, besides his voice of course. "Wow," was all I could say.

He smiled wider, "I'm glad you like it!" He continued playing for me. "You know, my whole family really likes you already."

I blushed.

"Actually, they liked you before they even met you. They were extremely happy when I met you because I stopped mopping around everywhere. Esme absolutely adores you; she is happy because I'm happy."

"I'm glad," was all I could say.

"You've completely won my parents over. That's one pair down one to go."

I frowned at this. "Well, we don't have to rush the second pair. Do we?"

"I guess not, but I think it would be nice if they knew. Then we could spend more time together."

I smiled. "That does sound like an appealing offer…"

Edward had played two upbeat songs, and now changed to a slower piece that was just, if not more beautiful. I found myself staring into his beautiful green eyes. He stared into my eyes as well, and after about twenty seconds, I couldn't hear the piano anymore.

I felt like I was looking deeply into his soul, and in an odd way, saw that he cared for me too. He started bending his face down to mine, slowly. I could feel the heat rising. My heart was beating uncontrollably. There were all these emotions playing out for me. I was scared because I had never kissed anyone in this way before. Was I ready? Of course I was. I loved him. The most prominent emotion, though, was pure joy,. Excitement flooded through me.

He was now just a couple centimeters away, but the front door burst open. "Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled.

Edward and I jumped and straightened up. "Hey Emmett!" I said. He gave me a huge bear hug.

"It's great to see you Bella!" he told me. "Especially here!" Edward elbowed him. "Yeah," he continued. "I didn't think he'd have the courage to bring you here." Edward glared at him. "Anyway, have you guys done anything fun?" He raised his eyebrows. He made the words sound dirty, by the way he said them.

I blushed, "Edward was just playing the piano for me. He is amazing on those keys." I smiled at Edward.

"Right," Emmett said. "That cannot be the only fun thing you've done." We both stared at him. "Oh, come on! Are you kidding me? We've got a couple amateurs here!"

I felt my cheeks burning. "Emmett! Leave! Now!" Edward said.

"Thanks. It's nice to know I'm so loved," Emmett said. Edward glared at him. "Well, I guess I better go clean my room and scrub the floors," Emmett said dramatically. "Especially since I won't have any help at all."

"Great! Will you do my house after?" I asked. "Thanks so much!" I told his stunned face before grabbing Edward's hand and running out the front door.

--

**Thanks for reading, as always.**

**So, I've got a challenge for you. Since I don't really have time to write during the week, I will have to be doing it on the weekends, and there will be fewer posts. :( ****I've also noticed that my story is getting a lot of hits, and only like 5 reviews per chapter.**

**So… I've decided that if you give me 38 reviews by Saturday, I will dedicate the whole day to writing! (It's a good thing I have Monday off!) If you give me 50 reviews, I'll spend Saturday and Sunday doing nothing but writing. Then, I will post at least 3 times next week!!**

**It only takes a few minutes! You can tell me anything you want. You could say things like: Do you like it? Not enough drama? Want more of a certain character? Do you have any ideas for things to do? If you would like me to read your fanfiction. **

**So please review and make me happy!!**

**:) goalicego **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I've been really upset lately. I got home from school Friday in a good mood. It was the start of the 3 day weekend, and I had just had fun with my friends before leaving school. (Hey Veronica!!) However, when I went online, and saw that Stephenie is no longer going to publish or finish **_**Midnight Sun**_**, I was crushed. I'm still very upset. Does anyone else feel that way? **

**I wasn't planning on updating today, but I suddenly felt the urge to finish what I started writing durning Spanish class. :) It's also really short and, again, I apologize. Thank you so much to all of my amazing reviewers!! I love you!! **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Pocket Quasar. **

--

**Chapter 7**

Edward and I walked around the forest for hours talking about anything and everything. I told him more about my time in boarding school, and times with Alice, Rose, and Jazz before I left. He told me about his life in Chicago; times when he would get in trouble for just being near Emmett. We were laughing the whole time.

We ended up in a beautiful meadow. There was a little field of grass that was surrounded by trees. I could hear a stream running in the distance.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

He smiled. "It's my favorite place, too! And now it's perfect because you're here."

I blushed and he smoothed his hands over my warm cheeks. We laid down, side by side, in the grass. He put his arm around me and I closed my eyes.

I loved Edward Cullen. I was suddenly so sure of it. I wanted to scream it to the world. Well, the world minus my family.

I would tell my parents about Edward, though. They needed and deserved to know how I felt about him; that he was now a huge part of me. Plus, Edward was right. If they knew, we would be able to spend more time together. This was something I wanted and needed more than anything.

I knew I would be able to tell them, I was just scared of their reaction, since I really didn't know how they would react. Plus, if Edward were with me while telling them, it wouldn't be nearly as bad. If he were holding my hand, I would gain the confidence I needed in order to tell them.

But how would I tell Edward that I loved him? I couldn't just turn to him and say it. I couldn't scream it at the top of my lungs like I wanted to do so badly. Could I?

This was the first time I'd ever felt this way. What if I did it all wrong? What if he didn't feel that way about me? Then I would be extremely disappointed. Would I be able to go on with my life if that was the case?

Did he like me? I thought that he did, but I really couldn't be sure. He was too amazing for his own good.

Even if Edward really did like me back, would he think we were moving too fast? What if it upset him? I could not bear to upset or disappoint him. EVER! Just thinking about hurting him made me uneasy.

What if I was thinking too hard about this? Were you supposed to?

Before I could think about any more, I turned on my side towards him, put my left hand on his chest, looked him in his eyes, and said, "I love you," with as much emotion as I possibly could.

Then, before I could get his reaction, I bent my face to his and kissed him on his lips with everything I had.

--

**So it was way short, I know. I thought that it was extremely important, though, and I couldn't put it with anything else. I guess you could maybe call it a cliffie, just to see how Edward reacts, but I don't think it's that bad. **

**This chapter was kind of inspired by "Bella's Lullaby" by The Bella Cullen Project. You can listen to it on their website****. It should be the first song to pop up when you get there. **

**I will update by next Sunday, hopefully earlier (wink Thursday). But, just like last time, if you reach 38 reviews, I'll post a few times next week and earlier. Please review, I love reading them and they help keep me going. **

**So, tell me how you think Edward will react. How will her parents react if/when she tells them? I honestly don't know yet, about her parents. What do you think? Did it move too sudden? Anything I can add?**

**Thank you so much for reading!!  
**

**:) goalicego **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! Since I got 38 reviews and didn't get a chance to update on Thursday, I decided to make this an extra long chapter. I also felt bad about having the other chapter being very short.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Pocket Quasar!! She helped me a lot with this chapter!! You are amazing!!**

--

**Chapter 8**

Edward drove me home, but parked a couple blocks away. We were planning on telling my parents when we got back. We decided to plan what we were going to say first.

"So, do you want to tell them, or would you like me to?" He asked me.

"Umm… I don't think I'll be able to get it out, so maybe you should?" I asked, not at all confident.

He smiled. "Sure. I probably should ask permission."

"Permission?" I asked. "But I already said yes!"

"Oh I know!" He leaned in and kissed me. "But they don't." There was an extremely loud noise from a motorcycle. You know, one of those that sounds like they're somehow revving an engine. Is that even possible with motorcycles? But whatever.

"And I want to do this the right way," he finished, kissing me again. I kissed him back.

"Ok," I gave in. "Let's get this over with, then." He drove us the rest of the way to my house and parked on the street. He came around and got my door for me, and took my hand. We walked up to the door and I unlocked it. I heard that annoying motorcycle fading in the distance.

When we walked into the living room, I saw a very unhappy set of parents. "Hi," I said.

"Sit," my mother said.

"Umm… ok. Well, this is Edward," I said, as I pulled him over to the loveseat. She grimaced when she saw us sitting there. "So… how has your day been?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Great," my dad grumbled. "Until your mother came and turned the game off." Good. They didn't know about Edward and me yet.

"That's because we have to talk about you and _Edward_," she sneered his name. Scratch that! They did know! Oh shoot!! Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yes. Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I was wondering if I could have your permission to date your daughter?" Edward said. He had so much confidence in his voice that I don't think anyone could even think of doubting him. Plus, his voice was so hypnotic. Of course they would say yes. I relaxed a little.

My dad spoke right away. I think he would do anything just to be able to watch his game again. "Of course. I think-"

"Well," my mother said sharply, cutting him off. "I don't think that's such a good idea, and you probably shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?" I yelled. "Why?"

"Bella, you are clearly too young. And I've recently been told by a reliable source, that you have… gone extremely far in your relationship. And, you did it without telling us." She sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"Wait. You don't think we… You couldn't think we would ever… No! Mom. You're wrong!" I shouted. Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Of course you have," my mother said. "My reliable source told me so."

"Who is your 'reliable source?'" I asked her, very irritated now.

"I shouldn't say," she said stubbornly.

I groaned and looked at my dad. He looked extremely uncomfortable right now. "You mean Jacob?" he asked.

Wow. I was so happy I was not him right now. My mother exploded on him, as well as me getting pretty upset.

"Charlie, you are betraying the messenger. That is extremely inappropriate!" she yelled at him.

"What?!" I screamed at him. Edward was no longer just soothing me, he was holding me down.

My mother glared at my dad in warning to not tell me anything.

"Well," he said. "He was just here a few minutes ago on that loud bike of his. He interrupted my game, gave us this brief warning, and then stomped off and made a scene of leaving with his bike."

I froze. Are you kidding me? Why would he do something like that? That was so uncool! He's such a jerk. I was going to kill him. I could feel angry tears coming down my face.

"To tell you the truth, I think the kid's jealous, Bells," he said.

"Maybe you should give him a chance," my mother muttered.

"Oh, and Edward?" my dad continued, ignoring her. "You have my full permission." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Edward said.

"Well, you don't have mine!" my mom yelled. Seriously, was she crazy? She sure acted like it. She was so embarrassing!

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Bella, go to your room!"

"What?!"

"Go to your room now! I want to talk to your father and _Edward_."

"Fine," I snapped. I felt so angry. I turned to Edward, kissed his cheek, and then sprinted out of the room before my mom could say anything.

* * *

I laid on my bed, trying to calm down, which was extremely hard considering Edward was in my house and I was not with him. Ugh, talking to my mom! How more embarrassing could she be?

I soon found out that the only way I could calm down, was to think about what happened earlier today in the meadow.

When I kissed Edward, it felt so right. An electric shock ran through my body. It was an amazing feeling.

Edward had started to kiss me back, but pulled away. I remember feeling upset. Thinking I had messed our friendship up and also feeling upset that he didn't feel the same way about me like I did for him.

He hesitated a few seconds, looking deeply into my eyes, before yelling at the top of his lungs, out to the forest, "I love you Bella!"

I was shocked. I hadn't expected that one. Then, he bent his face down to mine, and kissed me.

I loved that meadow. I think it was my new favorite place in the world.

Edward and I never did make it back to his house for the lunch planned with his family. We just enjoyed the peacefulness of the meadow, and each other's company. We, then, decided we'd better go tell my parents. Apparently that was a bad idea.

I was pulled out of my daze by my phone ringing. I had just gotten a text from Alice.

_Wats up? Lots o yelling ur house_

I sighed. What a scene we'd made.

_Nm. Parents upset cause Edward came home w/ me_

Her reply was almost instant.

_Wat? Omg! No way! Wat happened?_

I decided it was too long and good a story to text her back.

_Tell you l8er!_

I could just picture her upset face.

Just then, there was a knock on my door. My heartbeat sped up. However, I lost my excitement when my mom came through my door.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Doesn't look like you're leaving," I muttered.

She sighed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I reacted badly, and listened to the information from the wrong source. I should have trusted you. And I never gave Edward a chance. I'm sorry. I'll try to be more open-minded. And… I'm glad that out of all the boys you could have chosen, you chose Edward. He seems very nice. Just, please, be safe. I know this is the first time you've gotten serious, don't take your relationship too far."

"Sure, Mom. I can do that. Thank you so much for letting me be with him."

"Just don't make me regret that decision," she said. She hugged me quickly and then said, "I believe there's someone waiting for you downstairs."

Edward was still here! My heartbeat sped up and I flew out of my room and down the stairs, luckily not tripping once. He was watching the game with my dad. As soon as he saw me he got up and came to me.

"Hey," I said.

He smiled his crooked smile that made my heart melt. "Hello," He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Edward? Would you like to stay for dinner?" my mother asked. I had to hand it to him, he was extremely smart. He knew not to make a 'move' until after my mom left for the kitchen.

"No, thank you. I'm being expected at home."

"Well, maybe some other time." She walked into the kitchen, leaving us alone. He then leaned down and kissed me. He put his arms around me.

"You know, I really want to take you out right now, but we better not push your parents to far tonight."

I sighed. "You're probably right, even though I really want to."

"Do you realize that we've never been on a date yet? We haven't even been out alone? We've always been with Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Em."

"Yeah. I know," I sighed.

"We will sometime soon," he promised.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?"

"Of course!" he replied instantly. He tightened his arms around me. "Like I could stay away. Until tomorrow, then."

He kissed me, then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too!"

"Sweet dreams!" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting experience. My mother wanted to include my dad on our little talk.

"So," my mother said. "What do you think about this Charlie?"

"I think it's great. It's time she gets social."

I smiled at him. My mother was clearly not happy with that. "Well, what do you think about Edward?"

"He's a nice guy. Very good for Bells. I hope to see him back here soon." I smiled. I was so happy he felt this way. I hope he can work on Mom.

"I'm going over to Alice's house," I said after dinner.

"All right. Just don't be out too late," my mother said. I swear, she was always worrying.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Alice asked as soon as she shut her bedroom door.

I told her all about my day; going over to Edward's house, going to the meadow, and telling my parents.

"No way!" she kept yelling. She must have yelled it ten times throughout the entire time I was telling her about my day.

"Oh my gosh! This is wonderful! I can't believe it! You two really are perfect for each other!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so," she said confidently.

"Well, I do love him…" I said and Alice squealed.

Just then, there was a tap on her window. Then another one. Someone was throwing pebbles at her window.

Alice walked over to her window.

"It's for you."

--

**Who do you think it is?**

**Don't worry. There is going to be drama. I just wanted to put Edward and Bella's relationship together before all the drama started. **

**So I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet! I just realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled!! I could not believe it!! I'm so sorry! You can now review, anonymous reviewers!! I would really like to hear what you think!**

**Please everyone review for me! I really want to know what you think about it!! What do you think about the characters? Anything I need to change? Want to just say hi? You can even tell me about your story!! I want to read more things!**

**Can I have 53 reviews before the next chapter? It's only 12. Thank you so much for reading!!**

**:) goalicego**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooo sorry for it taking so long! School is getting ridiculous with all the work I have to do! It is so much harder than last year! So I made you an extra long chapter! YAY!!**

**  
Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Now without any further adieu…**

**Chapter 9**

I could feel the tension building up within me. What was he doing here? Did he have a death wish? I could feel my angry tears coming.

"What do you want Jacob?" I said bitterly.

"Sheesh, Bells. Calm down. Is that any way to greet your friend?"

"Friend?" I laughed humorlessly. "Is that the term for mean, backstabbing, jerks these days?"

"Ouch," he said, not hurt at all. "Come on. Get over it. It was in your best interest. That guy is not good for you at all. You're so much better off without him now."

What? He thought my parents had actually broken Edward and me up? He truly belongs in a mental institution. Seriously!

"Besides," he said, softer now. "Now we can be together."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I know how you feel about me, Bella. Now I'm telling you that I feel just as strongly for you."

"Good," I said. I heard Alice whisper a soft "What?"

"See?" Jacob said. "You're welcome about earlier today."

"That's not what I meant. I meant 'good, if you're as mad and upset at me as I am at you, we never have to see each other again.'" I heard Alice quietly chuckle.

"Bells, stop being stubborn. Give into your feelings." Where the hell did he get that nickname from! If it was anyone else, yes that would be fine, but he is totally pissing me off.

I laughed, truly annoyed now. "If you want me to give into my feelings, then I will most certainly hurt you in anyway possible. However, I don't think my parents would like that very much. Plus, Edward would probably rather do it. I'll let him have his fun."

"But you're not with Edward anymore," he said confidently.

"Wrong again. We are together and will be for a very long time."

"You're going against your parents wishes? You should not do that. You know they want you to be with me. Why don't you listen for once?"

"Three strikes! You're out!" I said sarcastically. "My parents gave Edward and me permission to be together. So just get over it and butt out!"

"What?" he yelled. "There's no way! You're lying to me now!"

"Nope, not lying. I'm an awful liar. You'd be able to tell."

"But what about us?" Was he serious?

"There's nothing between us and will never be, except tension and anger on my part."

"You're going to change your mind. Maybe not now, but soon. I swear it! You will be mine!"

"Ohhhh! Scary!!" I yelled back.

He turned around and left.

I took a deep breath and shut the window.

"Wow," Alice said. "That was interesting."

"He is such a pain in the butt!"

"He's just a kid with a crush. Cut him some slack. It's a totally confusing time."

"Well it would help if he had a crush on someone else! Why doesn't he just give up! Can't he take a hint? I have a boyfriend!!"

"How'd you get all of these admirers?" Alice asked. "You can't even dress yourself well! Next thing we know, Mike Newton will be battling for your attention."

"That will never happen." _Please don't jinx me! _

"You may not want to tell Edward about the killing part, though. He may take it literally considering how protective he is of you," she warned. "He'd do anything for you."

I laughed, "I couldn't have gotten anyone more perfect."

"Would you like to stay over?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

I called my parents and they were fine with it.

Alice and I had so much fun. We had to catch up a little since I had been spending so much of my time with Edward and she, apparently, had been spending copious amounts of her time with Jasper.

"Tell me all about it," I told her.

"Well," she started. "Jasper is so sweet. He doesn't mind going shopping with me, like _some_ people. He carries all my bags for me. But most importantly, he cares for me. I can see it every time I look into his eyes, Bella. He would do anything for me, and I him."

"Wow," I said.

"That's not the best part, either. That was just building anticipation."

"Well?"

"Today, while we were in Seattle, he took me to a beautiful fountain in the mall. It was amazing. He then told me how essential I was to his existence. You should have seen his eyes! They were absolutely glowing! He told me how he has liked me as more of a friend for a while now. Then, he gave me a soft, gentle kiss on my lips! It was amazing!"

"Aww! You guys are so cute together! I'm so happy for you!" I told her as I threw my arms around her.

We spent the rest of the night doing our nails and having 'girl talk.' This was the first time we were head-over-heels in love. There was so much to talk about. And we were both more than content with listening to the other.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by. I never heard from Jacob again. Edward and I spent everyday together. I told him about Jacob. He really did want to kill him, but I convinced him not to by telling him to not kill him for me. Alice was right, he really would do anything for me.

Before I knew it, we had less than a week before everyone was going to arrive. I was packing up my things for living at Alice's house for the next three weeks. Edward was lying on my bed.

"You know," he said, "I would be perfectly happy if you stayed at my house for the next three weeks."

I sat down beside him on my bed and he put his arms around me. "I would love that! But, I don't think my parents would like it very much."

I smiled as he leaned down and softly kissed me. "But, do remember that I _will _be at Alice's house with _no _parents of my own. That means that when I don't have to be with the family, we can spend the time together."

"Ohhh! Sounds more than good to me," he gently kissed my cheek.

"Bella! Get down here! Now!" my mother called from downstairs.

"Oh, great!" I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him out of my room. "Let's go see what she wants."

I found her in the kitchen, surrounded by lots of colorful paper, styrofoam objects, and a box filled with pictures.

"Great, Edward's here too!" As if she didn't know! Maybe she truly didn't though! She looked so stressed I wouldn't put it past her to not notice it. I don't think she has been sleeping lately. She's been having to start cooking for everyone, and freezing it so that it will be good for next week, cooking for the party, making decorations, and tons of other stuff. Plus, she also has needed to do her Christmas shopping. With so many people, that was bound to be an extremely hard task.

"I need your help organizing and making decorations for your dad's birthday party."

"What would you like us to do?" I asked.

"Well, Edward, could you start organizing the pictures? Just pull out pictures of Charlie getting… wiser. Just put them in order from him being little to ol-… fifty." I couldn't help the snicker that escaped. My mom didn't seem to notice though. "Be sure to include some family pictures."

"Sure," Edward replied, perfectly polite as always. "No problem."

"Thanks. And Bella, start cutting tissue paper and then staple it to the styrofoam half cirles. After that, stick a bunch of these fake flowers in them, and we'll have our center places for the tables. Edward, once you're done with the pictures, since there's not that many, could you help Bella with the center pieces?"

"Absolutely," he smiled that unbelievably gorgeous smile.

"Good. I'm just going to run down to the store. I really need to finish the Christmas shopping. I will probably be a few hours."

"Okay, Mom. Have fun!" I said.

"Oh, I will," she answered, sarcastically. "Oh, and Edward, can I ask you to do one more thing for me?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Make sure Bella doesn't hurt herself with all this stuff. You know how she is!"

"No problem at all!" he said confidently. "It would be my pleasure!"

My mom smiled at me really quickly before leaving.

"Well, I guess we better get to work," Edward told me.

"Right," I said. "I'm really sorry you got pulled into this!"

"It's no problem. It means I get to spend more time with you."

I blushed and he kissed the spots on my cheeks.

"You're too amazing for your own good!" I told him. I gave him a quick kiss and we both got to work.

We talked and laughed. All of a sudden I heard Edward say "Aww!"

"What?" I asked suspicious.

"You were so cute as a little girl. Almost as cute as you are now, but for different reasons, of course."

"What?" I repeated. I got up from my spot at the table and went to see what he had. He had separated a few pictures of me as a little kid. They weren't in the pile of using or not using. I assumed he pulled them out for his own use.

I looked through the pictures labeled 'use'. There was a picture of my dad holding me when I was a newborn, helping me on my first bike, holding my hand on my first day of school, standing next to me at my eight grade graduation, and with me at my senior graduation.

There was another one that Edward had pulled aside. I couldn't make it out from where I was, so I picked it up to take a closer look and gasped.

"What the…" I could feel my face getting hot. I'd be lucky if my face wasn't permanently red from now on.

"Bella?" Edward asked, getting concerned.

"Bella? Talk to me," he got up and put his arms around me. "Bella, please?"

I was mute, though. Oh God! How was I going to get through this one!

"You're not upset with me are you?"

I buried my head in his chest and felt him sigh.

I finally found my voice. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be, love," he ran his hand up and down my back. "Every parent takes embarrassing pictures."

"Yeah. But not everyone's boyfriend's see them," I pointed out.

"Sure they do. Plus, aren't you happy I took it out so that its not blown up and put on the wall at the party?"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!! That would be awful having a bubble bath picture of me on the wall for everyone to see!"

Edward laughed. "I don't think I'd like that too much, either."

I took a deep breath and then pulled out of Edward's arms. "Time to get back to work. Come on. You're helping me now. I think you're done with the pictures! They must have been extremely boring."

He smiled his crooked smile. "I could never get tired of looking at you." I rolled my eyes. "They were actually pretty interesting. I enjoyed it quite a bit. Of course, its not even close to as good as it feels to have you with me and in my arms."

"You truly are amazing!" I said. I gave him a soft kiss and got back to work.

--

**Thank you for reading! Please review for me! It really doesn't take that long, compared to how long I spent on writing this. I've been taking it to school and writing during my breaks (and during Spanish and Geometry class!)! **

**I need a lot of names for family members, so please give me names I can use, or your name if you'd like. I need both boy and girl names. **

**Good news: I have most of the next chapter written, except for the names!! YAY!! I really want to post it tomorrow, but I need 58 reviews first! Please! That just means one more. **

**Bad news: If I don't update it tomorrow, it will be at least a week, maybe two before I update again. :(**

**Spoiler for next chapter: Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Tanya all in the same room!**

**Anyway! Have a great weekend!**

**:) goalicego**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Two updates in two days! I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me names to use! I finished this chapter and decided to post it, even though I didn't get to 58 reviews. :(**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**--**

**Chapter 10**

Today was the day of doom. Everyone was to arrive today. The party was in three days. I was so happy we rented a hall for it because we would already have an over abundance of stuff at my house.

Edward was, of course, at my house. He helped me move my bags over to Alice's house and then we went to the meadow to get a little peace before all the havoc. He kept his arms around me as we lay in the grass.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to steal you away from your family at all?" he asked.

"I'd go anyway!"

"I'll try as often as I can without seeming stalkerish. What would they think of me then?"

"You're welcome all the time."

"I may take you up on that."

"Good!"

He leaned over and kissed me. After a few moments of peaceful silence he sat up. "Time to go. You wouldn't want to be late to see them, now would you?"

"Yes, I would if I get to stay with you. They can afford to wait. They can wait forever, actually." I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back just as forcefully.

"Good to know," he said, a little breathless. "We really should go, though." He took my hand and pulled me back into the trees. I wish I could just stay out in the meadow with Edward forever.

"Fine. I'll go quietly."

"This is your family."

"Exactly why I want to stay away."

He drove us to my house. Oh boy! Someone was here!

"Quick! They haven't seen us yet! We can still make a run for it!"

Edward chuckled and walked over to my door and opened it for me. He held out his hand to me. I hesitated. I was seriously debating on running right now and not coming back until it was all over. The only thing that stopped me from doing that was Edward, standing here, waiting for me. I could never leave him. Unless he came with me…

"Come on, Bella. I'll be there with you. I won't leave your side once, I promise."

That won me over. I sighed and took his hand. We walked up to the door and I could feel the chaotic mood emanating inside.

I stopped Edward from opening the door. "Wait! One more! We won't be able to do it later!"

"Do what?"

I then kissed him with everything I had. If this was going to be the last for a few hours, well… that just wasn't going to work for me. This had to be it now, though. No way was my family going to see me kissing Edward. We'd just have to sneak somewhere. But where? There was no where 'safe' in my house. Alice's!!

"Thank you," Edward said.

"No problem," I smiled at him. "And now… time to face our doom!"

Edward and I walked in to a lot of shuffling going on throughout the house. My mom was doing last minute changes and a couple other people were helping her by the sound of it. They hadn't noticed we were there. Still time to run! I took a step back, but Edward, holding my hand, pulled me into the kitchen.

"Renee? We're back," Edward called to her.

"Great," my mom said. Then she yelled "Bella's here!"

Oh no! I felt my face get hot. Edward squeezed my hand sympathetically.

"Bella?" I heard someone say and was greeted by a pair of arms put around me. "Oh Bella! You're all grown up. Look at you! Wow!"

I snuck a look to see who it was. It was Grandma Carol; she was my dad's mom.

"Yup. It's me," I said.

"Oh!" she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "It's been way too long!"

"Bella?" I looked up to see my Aunt Liza coming up to me. She was also my godmother. She was the person I was looking forward to seeing the most.

"Aunt Liza!" I yelled. I let go of Edward's hand and threw my arms around her.

"Bella! Look at you! You look beautiful! Wow! You're so grown up!"

"I've missed you so much!" We both still had our arms around each other. "We really need to catch up!" She was the one person in my family whom I told everything. I knew that she would tease me the worst about Edward, but there was something special between us. We could tell each other everything.

"I can tell that!" she said, looking at Edward. I pulled away from her and went to take Edward's hand.

"This is Edward," I said.

Grandma went up and gave him a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice meeting you, too."

Aunt Liza walked up to Edward and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to know you! Well, why don't we go get caught up before everyone else arrives? You're going to have a full house!"

Don't I know it. "Yeah," I said. We walked to the living room and Edward and I sat on the loveseat. The TV was not on for once, since my dad was at the airport picking everyone else up.

"So," Aunt Liza said, smiling a not-too-innocent smile. She wanted the 'dirt' on Edward and me.

"Umm… this is Edward," I said, my mind going blank.

"I realize that. Anything else?"

"Uh…" I looked at Edward.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend," Edward said for me.

"Cute!" she squealed. "How'd you meet?"

Once again, Edward had to speak for me. "Well, I moved here almost ten months ago, and my brother instantly became friends with Bella's friends. I kind of kept to myself. When Bella came home from boarding school, they all went out to dinner to celebrate and I got pulled into going, too. I didn't have a good time until Bella got there! We've been together for months now."

"They're inseparable!" my mom said. "You will never see just one of them. I hardly ever do, and I live here!"

"Really? Well, Edward, you're one lucky guy."

"I know that!" Edward said. He squeezed my hand.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!"

Then, the front door burst open and I swear, a stampede came through and into the living room. Four of my younger siblings were arguing about where they'd sleep. Elise, Veronica, Alex, and Sophia all turned to Aunt Liza and threw their arms around her. She was a favorite to all of us. They went to Grandma, then Mom, and then I was tackled with four different pairs of arms. They were all under ten, so they still looked up to me.

"Bella! Bella!" they yelled. Edward chuckled. "Who is that?" Elise asked.

"Edward is a friend of mine."

"He looks like Prince Charming!" Alex, the youngest said.

"He totally is!" I replied. They all got back to arguing over where they would sleep. Aunt Annie told them they were all sleeping on the floor when she walked into the room. All my other family members came, too.

Finally, Dad walked in with his cousin Al and his wife Emily. Dad introduced me to them. Apparently they had two sons named Quil and Embry. They were my age, and absolutely loathed Edward. I think they were just jealous because he's so amazing.

Quil and Embry also had an adopted sister named Tanya. She was my age, as well, and kept eyeing Edward. There was no way she was going to get him, though. He was all mine.

Edward was extremely polite to everyone. They seemed to like him, too, thank goodness or I would have to personally make them like him.

Of course I got teased by Uncle Rich and my other uncles. That was expected, though.

Jacob came around four o'clock. Apparently he was so close he was considered family. He seemed to get on extremely well with Quil and Embry. It was probably just their dislike of Edward that united them.

Jacob just ignored Edward and me the whole night. I was very happy about that.

The evening wasn't that bad. Edward stayed good to his promise and never left my side once.

Unfortunately, embarrassing stories of my childhood were told. Edward laughed at them, but I wasn't offended or too badly embarrassed. They weren't as bad after what happened with the bath picture.

Edward and I left after dinner. He walked me over to Alice's house then put his hands on either side of my face and kissed my cheeks. "I've wanted to do that all evening," he told me. "Seeing you blush constantly with those stories and all the attention, it nearly killed me not to."

He slipped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me to him and our lips met. It wasn't just a soft, innocent kiss. We put every care for each other into it.

We broke apart to breathe; we were both breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead on mine. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course!" I told him. "Same time as usual: bright and early. Just pick me up at Alice's house instead of mine."

"Good," he said. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella, more than anything."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before ringing the doorbell. He walked back to his car then.

"Goodnight Bella!"

"Goodnight Edward!" I called.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early. Alice was still asleep so I got ready very quietly, then snuck out the front door to wait for Edward on the front porch. I waited over an hour, but he never came. I got very worried. What if something happened to him?

I tried calling him many times, but he never picked up. I was really panicking now.

He finally came around noon. I threw my arms around him as relief flooded through me. He stiffened and then pulled away.

"Bella, we have to talk." Oh no! This did not sound good. "Well, you remember your dad's cousin's daughter Tanya, right? Well…"

--

**Sorry! It's such a bad place to end it! **

**Please review for me and tell me what you think! Have a great week!**

**:) goalicego**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I got 10! That's my record!! Thank you so much and please review for me again!**

**--**

**Chapter 11**

I kept crying and crying. I just couldn't believe it! How could I lose Edward? He was my life. There was no way I could ever lose him. I loved him. He loved me. And I truly hated Tanya now. I cried and cried and cried and just couldn't stop. I was devastated.

How could I keep going on? All I wanted to do was curl up in a tight ball and cry. I also wanted to hurt Tanya. I knew I could never do it, but it was how I felt right about now.

Edward had told me that he and Tanya were now "seeing each other" and that "she was only here for a few weeks" that he might as well "make her as happy and welcomed as she could be!"

He then proceeded to walk over to my house and knock on the door. I turned my face so that I couldn't see, but I could hear it just fine. Tanya's screams of delight were extremely loud and were piercing a hole through my heart.

I ran into the house and collapsed on the wood floor. I couldn't make it up the staircase because I was crying and shaking so badly. Luckily, Alice's parents were still asleep.

All I could see was black. Dark black that was impossible to see through. I found myself screaming and crying so loud. I was hyperventilating, too.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice calling my name. I opened my aching and tear struck eyes to find Alice's concerned face only inches from mine. I jumped. I looked around and found myself wrapped in covers on the floor of Alice's room.

"Bella, it was just a dream. Calm down. Don't worry." Alice was clearly trying to calm me down, considering I was now hyperventilating not only because of what happened with Edward, but also because I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. I was still crying.

"Shhh! It was just a dream, Bella! You're okay!"

I looked around. "A nightmare!" I tried really hard to calm myself down. Finally I was calmed down enough to speak.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Edward. H-he l-left me. For Tanya." I started crying again. It was so real.

"Calm down, Bella. It's alright. None of that happened. Edward is still your Edward. He is still as head-over-heels in love with you. Don't worry! Please calm down."

"It was so real, though. It's kind of hard to believe that its not."

"Why don't you call him? Just the sound of his voice will probably calm you down."

I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. My heart sank. "I can't call him now; it's too late. He probably won't even answer."

"I think differently," she said. "I'm positive he'll answer for you. He will always answer for you."

I sighed. I was a little scared that my dream might come true. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" a very sleepy Edward answered.

"Edward?" I asked, still being cautious.

"Bella!" he immediately woke up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. I'm better now, though."

"Are you sure?" he sounded worried.

"I'm positive. I just don't know if I'll be able to sleep again."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No!" I said abruptly. Then softer, "I'll tell you tomorrow. It was probably just all the stress of everyone getting here, finally making me crack."

"Okay. How about this? Get under your covers and get comfortable."

"Check," I said, after I did what I was told.

"Good. I love you!" He then started humming that lullaby that he had played for me on the piano. Shortly after he started, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up early. Alice was already up; she was reading here latest issue of Vogue. She smiled when she saw I was up. "Good morning."

"Morning," I said, still sleepy.

"Well, don't just sit there, get ready! Someone's waiting for you out front." My thoughts immediately shot to Edward. I started to panic. Was that a dream? Was it about to happen?

Alice seemed to sense my panic. "Don't worry, Bella. You just had an awful nightmare last night. Yes, you really did fall asleep on your cell phone with him last night. I don't want to know! Anyway, your nightmare will never come true. Have some faith! Now get ready and don't keep him waiting any longer."

I got up and hurriedly got dressed. I flew down the stairs and out the door.

Edward was in his car, but the second he saw me, he got out. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He put his arms around me and I felt relief to be in his arms again. I had had such an awful night, but being in Edward's arms took all the pain away.

"Good morning, Bella," he said. "I missed you."

I buried my head in his chest. "Morning."

He seemed to sense that I was still upset. He tightened his hold on me. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." I looked into his eyes then.

He smiled. "I enjoyed that call early this morning. Not that you were upset, but just hearing your voice. It was so unexpected. Feel free to do it again!"

I smiled. "I didn't know I'd be calling you, either. I loved falling asleep like that. It was beautiful! I didn't have anymore nightmares after that."

Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. "Maybe if you get it out you can forget about it."

"Sure," I said. Edward and I made our way into the forest on the other side of my house. We walked for a little before sitting down on a tree trunk that had fallen over. He kept his arm around me. I think he could feel that I really needed him here.

I told him all about my dream. I shed a few stray tears while re-telling it; it was just so horrible. Edward wiped the tears away. He seemed shocked that I had had that dream; or that it had had that reaction on me. He never said anything, though, letting me get it all out.

He finally spoke when I was all done. "I'm so sorry you had that dream. I'm sorry you're so upset." He put both his arms around me and held me close. "You have to know, though, that I will never, ever leave you. I will never become interested in anyone else, either. I have eyes only for you. You are the most beautiful and important thing in my life. Everything else fades away. I love you. Never doubt that."

"I love you, too, Edward. That's why I was so shocked and upset. I should have known it was only a dream."

He leaned down and kissed me. He held me so tight, like he never wanted to let me go, and never let anything ever hurt or upset me again.

* * *

Edward and I went back to the meadow. We laid down in the grass together, much like the day before. It was so peaceful and perfect. It was ended, though, by Edward's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He listened then.

"She's not going to like that much." He looked at me.

"Okay, tell her we're on our way. Bye." He shut his phone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"That was Alice. She said your mom is looking for you. She wants you home now so that you can go set up the hall for the party. You just have to do decorations. She thinks today is better than tomorrow because she thinks that since tomorrow is your dad's birthday, you would like to spend it with him, instead of setting up the hall. We're going to meet her there."

"Okay," I said, "as long as you stay with me."

"Hey," he leaned down and kissed me. "I will never leave you."

"Good." I kissed him back before we got up and made our way back.

* * *

We drove into the parking lot of the hall and I turned to him and threw my arms around him. I was still so glad that he was here, with me. He put his arms around me and I relaxed. He kissed my hair. "I wish I never had to let you go."

I pulled up to kiss him. "I wish the same exact thing," I sighed.

He kissed me and then pulled away. "The sooner we get in there, the sooner we get out."

"Let's just not go," I said, even though, I knew we really did need to.

"Your mom is expecting us. We have to go." He got out of the car and came to open my door and take my hand. We walked hand in hand to the inside of the hall.

Apparently the only people who came to help my mom were Aunt Liza and Grandma Carol. Well, that was mean. Like everyone else really had anything better to do! There was absolutely nothing to do in this little town. I had warmed up to it, though, like, the second I met Edward.

Aunt Liza looked over at us and smiled. "You really meant that, Renee. I have yet to see the two of them separated."

"Bella! Edward! Thank you so much for coming! I was worried you wouldn't get the message!" my mom said. I guess you could see where I got my worrying from.

"We're here!" I said. "What would you like us to do?"

"Well, could you two start with streamers? Just drape them across the wall. They will sort of frame the pictures on the walls."

"Sure."

"Liza, Grandma, and I are going to go set up the deck. If you need anything, just call for us."

"Okay," I said. They were going to let Edward and me be alone while we were setting up. Yes!

Once they were gone, I turned to Edward. "The sooner we start, the sooner we leave," I repeated his words.

"Then let's start!"

I grabbed the streamers and Edward taped the end to the wall. I started walking around with it. I wasn't really making a pattern or anything so when Edward taped it up, he had to center it and make it look good.

At one point, since I really wasn't paying attention to where I was leading the streamers to, I accidentally wound it around Edward. When I went back to untangle him, I somehow managed to tangle myself in it as well.

"Opps!" I said. Edward just laughed. I was tied up against his chest. It wasn't an uncomfortable position, though. He moved his arm to around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck.

"Ugh! Scarred for life!" a strong bass voice boomed.

I quickly pulled away from Edward and he tore the streamers from around us. We looked up only to see Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett watching us. Emmett looked like he was about to crack from the laughter he was holding back. I felt my face burning. I could only imagine how red it looked.

"Uhh… hi," I said. That sent Emmett over the top; his loud bass voice boomed and the hall started echoing with his laughter. That only made him laugh harder. Jasper joined him and Rosalie chuckled quietly as well. Alice only smiled at us.

"Seriously, though," Emmett said through laughs. "I am now scarred for life. Good going, guys!"

"Scarred for life, huh?" Rosalie asked him. "By what dear?" she flickered her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, nothing," Emmett said.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Edward asked.

"Well," Alice responded. "When Bella's mom called, I decided you could use some extra hands. So I called the rest of the gang to come help."

"Thanks so much!" I told her. We all split up to get the hall set up. Edward and I continued to do the streamers; we didn't have quite as much fun with them now, though.

Emmett, of course, said, "I wouldn't dare interrupt them! It looks like they're having way too much fun!"

We finished quickly because of all the extra hands. When my mom came back, we were just finishing.

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much! Alice, Rose, Jasper! What a surprise! Thank you so much for helping! You, too, …"

"Emmett," he said. "I'm Edward's brother."

"Well, thank you! All of you. It looks absolutely amazing in here. You all are coming, right?"

"Heck ya!" Emmett said. Rose slapped the back of his head. "I mean: Of course!"

"Good," my mom said.

"Renee?" Alice started. "Could we, by any chance, take Bella out tonight? Just the six of us? We haven't gotten together in so long!"

"Of course, Alice. I think that will be nice. Have fun!"

"Thank you so much, Renee!" Alice said.

"Thanks Mom!" I said.

As we were walking out I asked Alice, "How come I can't do that?"

She laughed, "It's all in the skill, Bella! You need to work on it. Plus, who can say 'no' to me?"

"No one. Well, I'm grateful. Let's go have some fun!"

--

**Just so you know, Bella's dream starts with her waking up in the morning at the end of the last chapter. Edward and her meeting the family really does happen. **

**Please review for me. I really want to know what you think! Tell me if you think I should write about their dinner or if I should just skip to the party. **

**If you give me a review, I will send you a reply with a quote from the next chapter! I'm really excited for the next few chapters! **

**Have a great week!**

**:) goalicego**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for me! It means a lot to me and I love to know your reaction. I got 12 for the last chapter! That's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter! Everyone who reviewed for the last chapter got a quote from this chapter, except my friend. Sorry V! I hope you all enjoyed it! So thanks!**

**--**

**Chapter 12**

Edward drove me to the restaurant; it was the same restaurant that we met in. The others were going to meet us there.

We went in and got a table. The others walked in soon after. Alice had barely sat down when she said, "Bella! Rose and I are going to help you get ready tomorrow! We're going to spend the day together getting ready. Edward, you can come pick her up around five at my house. Okay?"

"Umm," I interjected, "I'm happy you've put my plans together for me but wait! I don't get to see Edward until five tomorrow!!" I squeezed his hand.

"Well, Bella, we have to look good tomorrow!"

"Is it really going to take that long to get ready? I could start at four and I'd be ready!"

Alice gasped, like this was an impossibility to anyone. In her book, it probably was. "Bella! Don't say that! Plus, Rose and I will get you ready. You don't have to worry about it. Just show up, and since you will already be at my house…"

"Oh great!" I said.

"Plus, we have to get our dresses! It's very last minute so we'll have to leave at about seven tomorrow!"

"Seven?" I asked.

"I'll be at your house," Rose said. I glared at her. "Bella? Do you seriously have a dress for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"One that you haven't worn before?"

"Why is that important?" I asked. A used dress was perfectly fine.

"Let me guess: It's the one that you wore to your graduation?"

I glared at her again.

"I knew it!"

"Bella!" Alice said, shock crossing her face. "We HAVE to go get a new one tomorrow! You cannot be seen in that again."

"I thought it looked incredible on you," Edward whispered in my ear. Oh yeah! He had seen my graduation picture. It was already on the wall. I guess I couldn't get away with wearing it again. I sighed, tired of fighting. "Fine."

Alice and Rosalie both smiled.

"I'm so hyped for tomorrow!" Emmett said. "I'm gonna get my boogie on!"

Edward's calm face faltered for a second. "You really better not! You'll hurt Rose. Even if you don't hurt her, she will probably leave you out on the dance floor all by yourself." Then he looked at Rosalie. "You have reason to be afraid."

Rosalie laughed. "Great."

After dinner, I said goodbye to Edward. Alice was going to take me home in her car since we were both heading to her house.

"Goodbye, love," Edward said. He leaned down to kiss me.

"How will I survive a whole day without seeing you tomorrow?" I asked him. "Especially if I have to go out shopping. This is a disaster in the making!"

"It will be alright. I'll see you at five. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you, too!" I hugged him.

* * *

The next day Alice woke me up bright and early for a _fun-filled day of enormous shopping and having girl time! _Considering I was dragged by her and Rose against my free will pretty much sums up how the rest of the day went. Sure it was fun to have a girls day, but I missed Edward a lot.

Plus, I wasn't really the 'shopper' and so the day went by extremely slowly and my legs started to hurt. Great, just what I needed before a night with practically no sitting down.

We walked through countless stores looking for not only dressing, but _absolutely mandatory accessories. _I'm sorry, but I'm not a shopper or accessory person. On Alice and Rose, and I'm sure most other normal people, they'd look great, but for me, not really. Plus, I thought they were a pain to have to carry around for the entire night.

We each ended up finding the perfect dress.

Mine was royal blue and strapless. It had a piece of ribbon going around the waist and a flower that stood out on the side. Alice and Rosalie both agreed that this was the dress for me. I still felt a little uncomfortable because it was strapless. I ended up getting a white sweater to go with it, even though Alice and Rosalie were both protesting. I told them I'd take it off when I got inside.

Alice's dress was a dark navy blue color. It had spaghetti straps that held it on, but also had sleeves that laid just under the shoulders. It rose up to her mid-thigh and hung loosely. I thought the contrast of the dark against her pale skin was absolutely gorgeous. She looked fluorescent in her dress.

Rose looks amazing in whatever she wears, but her dress fit her perfectly as well. It was a deep red dress that only had one strap on her left shoulder. It also had flutters of fabric going down to the hem line. It definitely brought out her curves. She was absolutely beaming when she tried it on.

After getting some lunch, we headed back over to Alice's house where I was made Bella Barbie again. Alice and Rosalie took turns on my hair and makeup. They did each other in the process as well. We all looked amazing! Well, Alice and Rosalie did. I had tough competition! I mean, they were the most gorgeous girls in all of Forks. They were definitely the most beautiful girls I had ever encountered.

We waited for our partners to come pick us up, while sitting on the couch. I went over in my head what Edward could ever see in me. Let's see, me: nothing. Let's look at him: Amazing hair, wonderful personality, wonderful gentleman, beautiful smile, respectable, honest, he treated me wonderfully, the list just kept going. I was surely the luckiest girl in the world. Did anyone ever get anything this easily?

My thoughts, then, drifted to tonight. I suddenly panicked: I couldn't dance. Edward and I had never gone dancing! I would most definitely hurt him. I did not want to do that! Plus, there was this little thing about a toast that I would be needing to do. How I will manage to get up in front of all those people, I don't know.

I took a deep breath: You can do this, Bella! Edward will be with you the whole night, and so will your friends. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring, and my heart went frantic. The three of us walked to the door, to see whose 'date' got here first.

When Alice opened the door, I had to stifle a gasp. It was Edward. He looked drop dead gorgeous! He was wearing a black tux that contrasted wonderfully with his pale skin. His usually messy bronze hair was… still messy; just the way I liked it. He had his crooked smile on his face, that made my heart swell. His eyes, however, were absolutely shining.

I had to hold onto the door post! I was so enthralled, just by looking at him. He, too, looked a little enchanted. I couldn't even imagine that I was the cause.

Edward stepped up to me, took my hand, and whispered in my ear, "You look absolutely amazing tonight!"

I blushed, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm out to me. I slid my arm through his.

"Let's go!" He led me out of the house and down the path to his car. I turned back to Rose and Alice, though. "I'll see you in a little bit!"

"Okay. Have fun!"

Edward helped me into his car and got in himself. "Ready for an amazing night?" he asked me.

"Only if you are," I said.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "Then let's go!"

--

**This was basically just a filler chapter. We just had to get the shopping and getting ready over with!**

**You can find links to the girls party dresses in my profile. Go check it out! :D **

**If anyone has any suggestions for a cute song that Edward and Bella can dance to at the party, I would love to hear them. Just a song that will be their special song. **

**Please also go check out the poll on my profile and vote! I'm trying to decide what to do.**

**I'm really excited for the next chapter. I think it's going to be a long one! There's going to be a lot going on! I've had these next few chapters planned out in my mind for a while now! **

**The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be. I will, again, give you a quote from the next chapter if you review for me!! I'd love to know what you think! **

**Have a great week!**

**:) goalicego**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry for not posting this yesterday! This was my homecoming week at school and things have been crazy! **

**This chapter is dedicated to VintageAngelKisses because she recommended one of the songs that I used in this chapter. Thank you! **

**Pocket Quasar also came the closest to guessing what the quote that I sent out to all my reviewers meant. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Especially those who gave me song suggestions! I listened to every one that you recommended. **

**I got 100 reviews!! Thank you so much!! I'm so happy!!**

**Yay! Long chapter!! Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 13**

Edward and I got to the hall before all the guests did. Only my mom, my dad, Grandma Carol, and Aunt Liza were there.

Edward kept his arm around me as we walked in. Mom and Dad were now completely fine with Edward and me being together. The rest of my family was also getting used to us being together. We were easing them in by gradually showing signs of affection in front of them.

I gave my dad a hug and said "Happy Birthday!" Edward shook his hand and wished him the same thing. Today, somewhere between getting home from shopping and getting ready, I did go over to my house to be with my dad. All we did was watch part of some baseball game, though. But still, I was spending some time with him on his birthday.

We got some last minute things done before the guests came. All of a sudden, the music was turned on and people started flooding in. I smiled at and hugged all of my family and some family friends that came.

When Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Emmett arrived, Emmett somehow got the music turned up and the lights turned down. Only a little, though. Rose and Alice were both taken off to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked me.

"Umm… I think I should finish greeting people," I said. _Good excuse, Bella. Way to think quickly!_

"Bella, the party started an hour ago. Everyone who's coming is probably already here!" _Dang it!_

"Yeah, but-" I never got to finish because my mom had everyone take a seat at the tables that we had decorated so beautifully.

Edward, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Emmett, and I all took seats at a table that only sat six. We had our dinner then.

During the dinner, I noticed that Jacob and Tanya were spending a lot of time together. That was wonderful! That was like… what's that saying?: Killing two birds with one stone.

Edward and I sat very close; I really didn't care what other people thought. He kept his arm around me, as well.

It was finally time for the toast I was supposed to make. I nervously made my way up to the stage.

"You'll be wonderful!" Edward told me before I left. "Just look at me if you get scared."

Well, there was only one problem with that: Whenever I even lthought of Edward, or even heard the name Edward, I usually lost my train of thought, much less look at him. I would definitely lose it tonight since he looked extra amazing. I could not afford to forget what I needed to say up there in front of all those people. This was a very important event! It was special! I had to make it perfect! Just for my dad.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't mess up too badly. I just stumbled over a few of my words and forgot what they were sometimes. It could have been worse, though.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" Edward whispered in my ear, when I got back to him.

"Thanks," I said.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Umm… not really."

"Why not?" Edward asked me.

"I'm an awful dancer and would probably end up hurting you," I confessed.

"Nonsense! It's all in the leading. Come on! Please?"

"Okay," I gave in. I was incapable of denying him anything.

Dancing with Edward really wasn't that bad. Okay, it wasn't bad at all. It was so much fun!

"This really isn't that bad," I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it's not bad at all!" I melted into his arms when he leaned in and said "I love you!"

We both jumped when we heard someone nearby clear their throat rather loudly. I looked over to see Jacob standing there. "Can I cut in?

Edward looked at me. I really wanted to just stay in his arms, but I decided not to be rude so I agreed.

Edward went back to the table as Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly took his wrists and moved him back a bit. He didn't fight me, though.

"So, you and Tanya, huh?" I asked.

He looked at me. "You're not jealous, are you?" he asked, a little hopeful.

"Eww no!" I said too quickly. I backtracked, though and added, "I mean, you two are great together."

He looked over to his left and I followed his gaze, only to become hurt by what I saw happening.

Edward was dancing with Tanya. She had both her arms wrapped around his neck and looked like she wanted to push her body up against his. Edward, however, kept his arms ramrod straight, as to keep as much space between them as possible.

Then, I saw Tanya go on her tiptoes and try to reach her lips up to Edward's. I tried to pull away from Jacob, to go to Edward and tell her off, but Jacob restrained me.

"This is the way it's supposed to be, Bella," he told me. "You and I belong together and Edward and Tanya do."

"Stop it!" I told him. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I glanced over at Edward and Tanya, again. He had obviously put as much space between them as possible and was still pushing her away. It looked like she was pleading with him.

"Let me go!" I yelled at Jacob. The music was so loud that, thankfully, the whole party didn't hear our whole drama go on, even though it would have been helpful if someone had come to my rescue.

"No." He, then, leaned down to me to kiss me. I tried my best to pull out of his grasp, but he was so much stronger than me.

Before his lips touched mine, he was ripped away and flying through the air. He landed, on his feet, about five feet away from me. Edward stood between us; the best savior to me in the world.

"You ever try that again and you're arm will be detached from you body. Do you hear me, mongrel?"

Jacob nodded and walked out the door with Tanya following. I think they had had enough for tonight.

Edward turned back to me, "I'm so sorry for leaving you!"

"What?" I asked him, as he wound his arms around me and pulled me close. "This is not your fault at all."

"It is, though. I should have just gone with my gut feeling and not let go of you in the first place."

"This is in no way your fault," I told him.

"Let's agree to disagree," he said.

I sighed. There was never going to be a winner to this argument. "Fine."

I laid my head against his chest and sighed contently. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I'll be right back."

I went over to our table and took a big drink. I saw Rosalie and Emmett making their way over to the table. Emmett was stumbling a little and Rose was trying to guide him to the table safely. I looked over at Alice and Jasper. They looked perfect in their own world.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said, as he fell into his seat.

"Yeah. Real awesome!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got my groove on! It was totally wicked!" Emmett said. I don't think he understood how ridiculous he sounded.

"He dances so ridiculously. He reminds me of a dog spinning around in circles while chasing his tail. He almost took out a couple of your guests!" Rosalie told me.

I started laughing uncontrollably. That visual was just too funny.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

"Emmett 'getting his grove on!'"

"Tell me about it," he said. "I know too well what he is capable of. Let's just say I have been a victim on more than one occasion."

I laughed at his comment.

"Come with me," he whispered in my ear. I followed him back onto the dance floor. "I requested this one especially for you." He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then the song started. I didn't recognize it at first, but soon, knew exactly what was playing. It was May I by Trading Yesterday. I smiled and could feel some tears forming in my eyes. It was just such a perfect song. Edward sang to me while it played. I could only hear his voice, though. The rest all faded away. In that moment, it was only Edward and me. I was not aware of anyone, or anything else.

_And there you stand opened heart--opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
the day is done and your smile has gone away._

_Let me raise you up.  
Let me be your love._

_May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep,  
when the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found  
may I lay you down._

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
to give you all that your heart needs the most._

_Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

_chorus  
May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you. (love you)  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down._

_bridge  
All that's made me (made me)  
Is all worth trading (worth trading)  
just to have one moment with you.  
So I will let go (will let go)  
all that I know (that I know)  
knowing that you're here with me._

_For your love is changing me._

_chorus  
May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
when no one can be found  
may I lay you down_

I gazed into his beautiful emerald eyes the entire time. "Thank you so much." I still had tears in my eyes. It was just so beautiful.

Edward smiled down at me and then pulled me outside to the balcony. It was decorated gorgeously. Since it was dark, there were all these little white lights that were wound around the poles and rail like grape vines. It was also a beautiful cloudless night, so you could see the stars overhead.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned against the rail, while I leaned against him, both gazing at the moon.

Luckily, no one was outside, so the moment was perfect.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "You look extremely beautiful tonight."

I felt a little bit of a blush finding its way onto my cheeks. "You don't look bad, yourself."

He smiled. "Bella, I meant the things I sang to you. You are my life now and I never want that to change. I want to shield you from everything bad because I could never afford to lose you. I want to hold onto you forever and never let you go. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone else."

I could feel my eyes tearing up again. He was just so amazing. I stood on my tiptoes even though I had on heels, which thoroughly hurt, but I didn't care. I kissed Edward with all the passion I had in me. I didn't care if anyone here saw us or if any of them started talking about us. I knew that Edward was the most important thing in my life and I was okay with the whole world knowing.

He leaned his forehead on mine and gazed into my eyes as I did to his. "I love you, too," I told him. It sounded pathetic, but I didn't know what else to say. I said everything I needed to say in just those few words. He held me to his chest for a few more minutes before we decided to go back inside; it was cold outside. I didn't notice, though, because I felt like I was on fire.

When we got inside, we danced some more. My whole group of friends danced to Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. It was wonderful being with the whole group and having so much fun.

We were definitely happy before I left for boarding school, but now we were even better. Emmett and Edward had added something to the group. Something we never really noticed was missing, but made a world of a difference. Not only had their coming given me love, but all of us had an unbreakable friendship. The bonds in our little group could never be broken by anything: distance, time, or arguments. We were forever to be best friends.

The night ended with a lot of fun. My friends stayed to help us clean up, which was wonderful because we laughed and joked around the whole time. We kept the music playing until it was the last thing to take down.

I said goodnight to my parents and Edward drove me back over to Alice's house. He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" I said.

"Sweet dreams. I'll see you soon."

**--**

**So, I used May I by Trading Yesterday as the song Edward and Bella danced to. I also used Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. I thought that it lightened the chapter a bit by having the 'group' dance to it. Go listen to them; they're really good!**

**Check out the poll on my profile and please vote!**

**I'm also a beta and if anyone would like one, I would be more than happy to be one for you since the person I was beta-ing for before has now decided to discontinue writing. Just PM me.**

**Please review for me! I love to hear what you think! ****I will, once again, give you a quote from the next chapter if you review for me!**

**Have a great week!**

**:) goalicego**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I know it's super short, but I just couldn't wait to get it out!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for me. A big shout out to Ash, an anonymous reviewier. **

**Let me just say ahead of time, sorry to all of my reviewers who got the quote from this chapter and were excited to find out what it means!**

**--**

**Chapter 14**

The next few days flew by and before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Of course I had to eat dinner with my family. It wasn't too bad, though. The only bad part was that Edward had to be with his own family.

"So, where's Edward?" every one of my uncles asked in a different way to tease me.

"Oh, with his family," I'd always reply.

Dinner was good. There were so many people that there wasn't room at the table for everyone to sit. We ended up taking our food and either sitting on the floor or couch with it, or just standing with it. After dinner was over, I went to help my mom clean up, but came face to face with Jacob.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"So… umm, Bella. I just wanted to give you something for Christmas." I was seriously getting tired of this. Couldn't he see that we just weren't meant to be together? And what about Tanya? She kept giving me death glares all throughout dinner. I always knew I wouldn't like her.

"Jake, you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to."

There were a few moments of awkward silence and I wondered what was going on. Was he going to give it, whatever it was, to me? Was this my cue to leave? Did I not say something important? It looked like he was thinking about something very hard.

"Well," he said finally. "I'm not giving you an object for Christmas. I'm going to lay off. I can tell that you and Edward are supposed to be together. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You know, you're going off to college next month and, unless I've heard wrong, he's not going with you. I really didn't want you to get hurt and still don't. I can tell now, though, that he will never, ever hurt you. So good luck. I just hope that we can be friends."

I smiled. "Of course we can be friends." I hugged him and went to help my mom with the dishes. His words still bothered me, though. Edward and I weren't going to college together. Would I ever see him? Was he even planning on going to college? Would we be able to carry on a relationship with so much space in between us?

I thought a little more. That's right! He was planning on going to Dartmouth in January, next month. I was only planning on going to the city college here in Forks. There was going to be many miles in between us.

This was the one subject we both avoided because we knew it would be hard.

It was Christmas. I decided to push these thoughts out of my mind. I would get back to them once all the festivities were over.

* * *

Later that night, I was all settled in my little bed on the floor, but couldn't sleep. I could hear Alice's soft breathing. I looked at the clock. 12:01. It was Christmas day. I missed Edward so much.

All of a sudden, I heard a light tap on the window. Then another and another. Someone was throwing pebbles at the window. I got up, put on my sweatshirt, and quietly shuffled over to the window so that I didn't wake Alice up.

I looked out the window only to see Edward standing there. I opened it up. "Edward!"

"Merry Christmas, Bella." I shut the window and quietly ran down the stairs to the front door. I went outside and threw my arms around him. "I missed you!"

He tightened his arms around me. "I missed you, too."

We sat down on the swing. He kept his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest. It was yet another oddly clear night. I couldn't see one cloud. The moon was beautiful.

"I got you something!" he whispered in my ear.

"You really didn't need to," I told him.

"I love you. I want to give you everything." He pulled a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

My heart started going crazy. "Edward. What-"

"Just open it," he told me, eagerly. I opened it and gasped at what I saw.

**--**

**Cliffie!! I'm so sorry! I just wanted to get this out because I wanted Bella and Jacob to be friends. I'm in no way a Jacob fan, but I still wanted them to be friends. I wanted there to be no more tension between them. **

**Once again, I'm so sorry to all of my reviewers who got the quote from this chapter and expected answers. At least you found out it was Edward and not Jacob, right? (laughs nervously)**

**Please review for me. I will give you a quote from the next chapter. I promise that I will post the next chapter this weekend!!**

**I love anonymous reviews, too! I enjoy reading all of them! Thanks, again, to Ash.**

**Oh! What did you guys think about the official Twilight trailer? I forgot to ask you on my last post. I, personally, loved it. I can hardly wait until November 21!**

**Tty this weekend!! (lol)**

**:) goalicego**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously… (Lol)**

He pulled a small black velvet box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

My heart started going crazy. "Edward. What-"

"Just open it," he told me, eagerly. I opened it and gasped at what I saw.

**Chapter 15 **

There was a silver band nestled into the velvet of the box.

"It's a promise ring. I love you so much. A sign that I love you more than everything in the world put together. I want people to be able to know that you are taken. I thought it was more appropriate than an engagement ring since we're only eighteen. Plus, we've only known each other for six months, even though it feels like I've known you my whole life. Will you accept it?"

I had tears sliding down my face. Edward quickly and gently brushed them off.

"Edward…I love it. Of course I'll wear it! Do I have to put it on by myself, though?"

He smiled. "No. I would love to do the honor."

He slid it onto my ring finger on my right hand. It fit perfectly. It looked so right being there. Edward kissed me. "Merry Christmas, Bella!"

"Merry Christmas! I love you so much. Thank you!"

"I love you, too!"

"Now I feel awful about not getting you something this nice."

"It's okay," he told me. "It's the thought that counts."

"I'll give it to you later, though. It'll give me an excuse to go see you."

"I'll be waiting."

I don't know how long we sat like that, me in his arms, but eventually he felt me getting cold and told me to go inside and get some sleep. I did not want to leave him, but I was sleepy and cold and knew that I'd see him later.

* * *

"AAHHH!!" Alice screamed. "You have to tell me EVERYTHING!!"

Alice had just woken me up. "What is it, Alice?"

She screamed again and grabbed my right hand and held it out. "This," she said, pointing to the ring. "When did this happen? Wake up already! Now spill!"

"Gees, your emotions are changing extremely quickly. I'm waking up, okay?"

"Now!" she yelled, like a two year old waiting for candy.

"Well, I got a visit last night."

"Last night? When?"

"It was 12:01, so just the beginning of Christmas Day." I proceeded to tell her everything from my precious night.

"That is so sweet. So romantic," she said when I was finished. "Can I be in charge of your wedding?" she asked eagerly.

"Alice, it's a promise ring, not an engagement ring!"

"Come on, Bella! Everyone knows that promise rings lead to engagement rings, which lead to weddings. I love weddings! I wonder how he's going to ask you!"

"Alice, we are not getting married!"

"Oh, but you will! Maybe not this year, but definitely sometime. I'm willing to bet it'll be soon, too."

I felt my heart start to sink. "I would love to marry Edward eventually, but I just don't think it's going to happen. We're going to two different schools in less than a month and there's a lot of distance between them. How do you keep a relationship together that's long distance?"

"Bella. Seriously?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Edward is head-over-heels in love with you. I'm sure that if you asked, he'd transfer schools for you. I'm sure he'd do it in a heartbeat. He'd do anything for you."

"It's not right, though. He shouldn't have to do that for me."

The truth was, I knew she was right. I knew he'd do that for me, as well as a bunch of other bizarre things. I didn't want him to, though. I mean, of course I wanted him to stay with me more than anything in the world; I never wanted to be separated from him. The problem was that I didn't want to hold him back. I loved him too much. He deserved so much more than what I could ever offer.

"It's Christmas," I said, "let's not worry about it, okay?"

Alice nodded. "Trust me, it'll all work out." She threw her arms around me. "Merry Christmas, Bella!"

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

* * *

As I made my way over to my house, I was sure to keep my hands in my pockets. I didn't need my family, especially my uncles, teasing me about this; they would have a field day.

So why couldn't I take the ring off my finger? It meant way too much to me. I didn't think I would ever be able to take it off.

Of course I knew Edward loved me, but this ring was a constant reminder of him, even though he was already in every one of my thoughts. Plus, it was from Edward. Everything from him was treasured.

I walked up the steps, unlocked the door, and stuffed my hand back in my pocket. I walked in and kicked the door shut.

Of course, I'm not very coordinated, so I, naturally, fell. "Ouch."

I picked myself up off the floor. Yes! No one saw that!

"Bella! Bella!" I looked up to see my cousins Veronica and Elise running to me. "Hey," I said. They threw their arms around me and I put my left around them.

I knew everyone would find out sooner or later. I was hoping it was later, though. I just wasn't ready to share this with them, yet.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" my mom said, as she threw her arms around me.

I smiled and put my arms (yes both) around her. Come on, she was my mom. I could afford to loosen up for her. "Merry Christmas, Mom!"

I politely greeted everyone else, except Tanya. She still had a grudge against me. It was more than fine if she ignored me. Then I don't have to give any of my effort to her.

During the day, I built up my courage and decided to talk to my mom. I mean, she's my mom. I had to tell her. I asked her if we could go for a walk and just have "Bella-Mom Time." I recalled the time before I left for boarding school. Mom and I always had our own special time. I had always been extremely close to her.

When I came back, though, I found Edward and the center of my universe changed. She respected that, but was extremely happy when I asked her today. She said yes in a heartbeat and we were off to the wet forest behind our house. It was a good escape for her, too.

"This is nice," she told me. "I wish we had more time like this, but the past few months have been crazy."

"I know," I agreed. "I wanted to ask you if, for New Years Eve, I could maybe possibly do the count down with my friends. Of course I'll come over here during both days, but this is the first time being back with my friends for New Years for a long time. Plus, it'll be my first New Years with Edward."

She smiled. "Of course that's okay. I hope you guys have fun."

She shifted her weight a little and I wondered how I would explain the ring on my finger. Luckily, she started the conversation.

"You really care about Edward, don't you?"

"Mom, I love him. I love him more than everything combined. I don't ever want to be away from him. I'm not sure how I'm going to make it through the school year without him being with me."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. She was so easy for me to read that when she spoke again, I knew it was something different.

"Bella, I'm so happy that you found him!" That was unexpected. "I can tell that you love him and I know that you mean the world to him. He is so good to you, and I trust you with him. Don't worry about the future; it will all work out one way or another."

"Thanks, Mom. I want to show you something." With my left hand, I grabbed her hand and gently placed my right in it for her to see.

"Edward gave me a promise ring for Christmas."

"Oh my gosh! Bella! I'm so happy for you! That is so sweet! He is absolutely perfect for you. I told you that I knew you mean a lot to him."

"You don't think we're moving to quickly?"

"Well, I think that you and Edward are both extremely responsible and I trust you both. Plus, I don't think you'll get married until you at least finish this semester of college."

"Mom!" I said, shocked. "It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring."

"Come on, Bella! Everyone knows that promise rings lead to engagement rings, which lead to weddings."

Ouch. It hurts when your mom and best friend are on the same page and you're way off on another. Is there a list or something to follow? Seriously, how am I supposed to know this stuff?

"Well, we're taking it slow," I said. Not really. A lot's happened in six months.

"Bella, I trust you and will always be happy with you. Maybe not your decisions, but always with you. Just follow your heart. You're a smart girl."

I smiled and hugged her. She really did act more like a best friend then a mom sometimes.

We walked back to the house and I was no longer hiding my ring. Sure I got teased from my uncles and Aunt Liza, but I really didn't care. I played along with them. Nothing could drop me from this new high I was on. Not even Tanya and her death glares.

My dad got a little worried, but my mom assured me that it was fine. Boy, they had really changed places from when I had initially started going out with Edward.

After dinner and cleaning up, I asked my mom if I could leave so I could visit Edward real quick. She said yes and gave me a basket of goodies to give to Esme. I said goodbye to everyone and was off to find my other half.

* * *

I drove up to the Cullen house and marched up the steps to the long white porch. I knocked on the door and was answered almost immediately.

"Bella!" I heard my favorite voice in the world say. He put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Hi! Merry Christmas, again!" I said. He pulled me over to the porch swing. "I brought something for you."

"You don't have to give me anything, Bella. You've already given me everything," he said into my hair. It was nice having his arms around me.

"I wanted to. Plus, you're giving me much more than you're receiving. I feel bad about that!"

"No way! You've got that completely backwards!" He was about to argue, but I cut him off.

"Just open it!" I told him as I shoved his present into his hands.

He opened it and a huge smile spread on his face. "I love these CDs. You remembered that I didn't have them. Thank you so much!" He tightened his arms around me in a hug.

"You're welcome! It was my pleasure!" We just rocked in silence for the next few minutes. It was more than comfortable. Being their, in Edward's arms, I felt content and extremely happy.

"Are you doing anything for New Years Eve?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you the same question!" he said. "Actually, Carlisle and Esme are spending the night in Seattle with some old friends, so Emmett and I have the house to ourselves. I thought that you, Alice, Jazz, and Rose could all come over. We could have our own party."

"That's funny. I was thinking along those same lines. How convenient that your parents aren't going to be here!"

"I know! I already asked permission for you guys to come over!"

I laughed. That was so Edward.

We stayed on the swing, in each others arms for, maybe hours, but eventually I had to go back to Alice's house.

"You know," Edward said. "You could just stay over since you're already here."

"I would love to, but Alice is expecting me and my parents will have a heart attack if they don't see my truck in the driveway." I didn't want to push them too far, yet.

He chuckled. "Right."

I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you!"

"I love you, too! More than my own life!"

**--**

**So, for this chapter, I really wanted to make all of you happy, but you were so divided between it being a promise ring and engagement ring, that I decided to put part of myself in this chapter. I don't think I would marry someone after knowing them for six months. Plus, I'm not planning on getting married at eighteen.**

**But, for all of you that were hoping it was an engagement ring, all I can say is, "Patience is a Virtue!"**

**Yay! It was another long chapter! I tried to end it earlier, but it just kept going. Not that I'm complaining. It just wrote itself.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful and amazing reviewers. Also, to my anonymous reviewer distortedrealities (nli). **

**Please review for me! I love hearing what you think! Anonymous reviews, too!**

**I will, once again, give you a quote from the next chapter if you review for me. If you don't want to get a quote, though, but still review, just let me know in your review that you don't want one.**

**Thanks and have a great week!**

**:) goalicego**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my amazing readers!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a super long time, now! I have been incredibly busy lately! To make up for it, I'm going to try to write the next few chapters this week!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed for me!**

**--**

**Chapter 16**

Two days after Christmas, I got a call from my mom telling me to meet her at the hospital. When I asked her what was going on, she told me that I just had to come and she'd fill me in later.

I jumped out of the car and ran up the steps of the hospital the second I arrived. That's one thing I've never understood. Why would they have stairs at a hospital if there are hurt people coming in that can't see or pay attention to where they are going? Some can't even walk!

Anyway, I found my mom, and most of the rest of my family in the Emergency Room. Good, it wasn't my dad, Aunt Liza, or Grandma Carol who were hurt; they were the ones I was closest to, including my mom, but I knew it wasn't her since she was the one who had called me.

"Bella!" she yelled when she saw me. She motioned for me to go where the rest of the family was. When I got there, my mom threw her arms around me. "Oh, Bella! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Oh, it's Tanya. Her appendix has exploded and she is now in surgery so they can get it, as well as all the blood, out of her. Bella, this is serious."

"I'm sorry," I said. As much as I didn't like her, I did feel sorry that this happened to her. "When is she going to be out?"

"They don't know."

We waited for several hours before she was done with her surgery and was awake. The doctors were able to get all of it out, but she was still in bad condition. She was just so weak. The doctors thought that she would probably be in the hospital for a week, maybe more. It all depended on how well and fast she healed.

Tanya's mother went in to see her first, when she was finally awake. However, after about ten minutes, she came back out and told me to got see Tanya. She said that Tanya specifically asked for me.

I had no idea why she was asking for me. Would she really want to get in an argument so soon after her surgery? I especially didn't understand why I, right away, accepted to seeing her. Well, I knew one thing for sure: if she argued with me, I was just going to let it go. She did not need to be under any form of stress right now.

I slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Tanya looked terrible. She looked like the life had been sucked out of her. She was extremely weak; she couldn't even lift her head up from the pillows propping her up. She also had terrible black spots around her eyes; she must be extremely tired.

"Bella!" she said when she saw me. Her voice was very soft and sounded weak as well; that may have been from the lack of speaking, though. "You came."

I sat down in a chair next to her bed. "Of course I came! I wouldn't not come see you, especially after you requested for me. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap! My whole stomach feels like it's on fire. I think the medicine they gave me to numb me is starting to wear off."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, Bella! I'm sorry. Truly one hundred percent sorry. I never should have gone after Edward. He belongs with you. The weird thing is, I've know it the whole time. I've just never accepted it. I knew that he was yours, so I wanted him more, you know? I feel rotten inside, now, because I know that what I've done has caused you grief. Even worse, your grief made me want to keep going and do it more."

I kept quiet. I was shocked that she was apologizing. I never, ever expected this to happen. Plus, I didn't know what to say.

"I guess you really shouldn't fool around with karma. I know I deserve this whole thing, being in the hospital."

"No. No one deserves this. You're-" She held her hand up to stop me.

"No, Bella. What upsets me the most, though, is that you and I probably could have been friends. Good friends. But, my jealousy and behavior has probably ruined that."

"No way! We can still be friends," I told her. "We can pretend like none of this happened and start over."

"I'd like that. And, just so you know, I promise you that I'll stay away from Edward."

"Thank you," I said. I went over and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that we're friends now."

"Me, too!" she said. "You don't know how happy I feel right now!"

"Thank you, also, for apologizing. It took amazing character to do that. It means a lot to me!"

"Let's just forget about it! Let's never talk about it again! Deal?"

"Deal!"

Tanya and I talked a little bit more, but then I told her that I should go so that everyone else could visit her.

"Will you come see me tomorrow? We have so much to talk about! I'd love your company. There's probably nothing to do here."

"You can count on me being here tomorrow!" I promised her.

I walked out of the hospital with a huge smile on my face. I was so happy. The drama with her was over! Plus, I had a new friend now.

The only thing that could make my day totally amazing, was Edward. I couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

I pulled my car into Edward's driveway and ran up the stairs onto the porch. Edward opened the door almost immediately. He put his arms around me.

"I missed you," he told me. He kissed me.

"I missed you, too!" I said.

"Where have you been today?"

"Tanya is at the hospital and I had to be present. I have good news, though!"

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Umm… sure. Where would you like to go?"

I took him back to our meadow. I wanted to be somewhere where I could be alone with him and just relax.

"So, what's the good news? Is Tanya alright?"

Edward had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head resting on his chest.

"Tanya's fine. Her appendix burst and so they had to perform surgery on her. She's doing much better. Anyway, she specifically asked if she could see me. She apologized about trying to get between us and said that she would lay off."

"That's nice. Now you two can get along. You know, even if she kept trying, she would never be able to break us up."

"I know. She would never break us up."

Edward must have caught my exaggeration on the 'she.' "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, I know something's wrong. Please tell me."

I put my arms on his chest and rested my head on my arms so that I could look into his eyes.

"Edward, I'm worried about later. What's going to happen when you go to Dartmouth and I'm still here? We've got less than a month before you leave. I'm going to miss you so much! I can hardly be separated from you now, and we see each other everyday. What will happen when I only see you every few weeks or even months? What happens if you move on and don't like me anymore because we hardly see each other?"

"Bella, that will never happen," he interjected.

"How do you know? You can't see the future! It could happen."

He kissed me. "Bella, what we have is special. You mean more to me than anything. Sure, it will be extremely hard to be away from you, but we've survived greater things. Both Jacob and Tanya have tried and failed at breaking us up. I doubt that space will break us up. I will miss you the most out of anything. I feel like I'm making a huge mistake by leaving you. I don't even think I have the will power to leave you. It's something that I'll definitely have to work for. In fact, I'm thinking about just not going. But, we just have to enjoy the time we have together now and not worry about the future."

I sighed and laid my head back on his chest. "I know that you are right. I don't want you to not go because of me, though. That wouldn't be very nice of me." I sighed again. "I love you."

"I love you, too! More than anything and everything. I will always be yours and I will never leave you."

I knew he meant leaving me for someone else about the last part, though. I knew he was going to go to Dartmouth. And that's the way I want it. I think.

**--**

**So I hope you liked it! I wanted to figure out a way to get Tanya and Bella to be okay with each other. **

**I have decided what to do about the sequel. As for now, I am going to not write a sequel and just keep adding to this one. However, if you have any ideas of what I can do later in the story, or for a sequel, please let me know.**

**So what did you all think of the movie? I absolutely loved it. I think it's because I wasn't expecting it to be exactly like the book, though. I knew that it was going to be different. I thought that Bella was more confident in herself in the movie.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review for me! I'll send you a quote from the next chapter back. If you don't want a quote, though, just specify in your review!**

**~goalicego~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for me!!!! Also, an extra thank you to everyone who gave me an idea for the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 17**

I continued to visit Tanya in the hospital. I went in everyday for at least two hours sometimes more. Our new friendship seemed to blossom. We found ourselves laughing together and on occasion, crying because of laughing so hard. We talked, played games, and watched movies together.

After visiting Tanya, Edward and I would go to our meadow and just relax together. We knew our time together was limited, so we enjoyed every single second that we spent together. When I was not visiting Tanya, Edward and I were absolutely inseparable, except for when we had to sleep, of course.

It was now New Year's Eve, and Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz, Edward, and I were all spending it together at Edward and Emmett's house since their parents had gone to a party and weren't supposed to be back until the next day.

I went over in my sweats, my favorite clothes to wear when I just wanted to be comfortable. I knocked on the door. Edward opened the door for me almost instantly and put his arms around me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" I said as I nuzzled my face into his chest. I was enjoying the feeling of having his arms around me, when Alice screamed. She was staring right at me.

"Bella, what are you wearing?" she said. She had a horrified look on her face. I guess she hadn't noticed what I was wearing when we were at her house. Maybe she thought I would change before I came. We had decided to drive seperately just in case.

"Umm, I thought I would be more comfortable in this," I said, defending myself.

"There's no way you can be wearing that! Haven't Rose and I taught you anything?"

Edward whispered in my ear, "I think it looks amazing on you."

I smiled and kissed him. He led me in his house and to the couches where everyone else was. When Emmett saw me, his face dropped a little. "Aww Man! I was hoping that was the pizza!"

"Emmett!" Edward said.

"I mean, I'm extremely glad you're here, Bella, I just wish that the pizza would arrive now! I'm so starved!"

"You're always hungry," Rosalie stated.

"That's why you love me!" Emmett replied.

Edward and I sat on the loveseat. He kept his arms around me, and I nested my head on his shoulder. The next time the doorbell rang, Emmett jumped up and made a dash to the door.

"Gees," I told Edward, "I've never seen him move so fast before!"

Edward laughed. "Only when there's food does he move fast."

"It's heeerree!!!!" Emmett yelled as he walked back into the room carrying five boxes of pizza.

"Thank you Emmett! I will be sure to bill you for my hearing test!" Alice told him.

"No problem! Anytime!"

After we all got our pizza, we sat around the coffee table and played Apples to Apples. Of course, I was in last place. No one ever picked the item that I chose to go along with the statement. Sometimes I could have sworn that I was thinking in a whole different way than everyone else. The only person who ever picked my card was Edward.

"That's because I know you the best out of everyone here!" he said to me. I wasn't about to argue. He was probably right.

The game started getting aggressive when people started smashing there cards on the table, determined to be chosen. After that, we all basically chose what we thought would be the funniest card to go with what.

It was Alice's turn to call and judge the green apple cards. "Dreamy," she said.

We all picked a card that was the most "dreamy" out of what we had in our pile and dropped it face down in the middle.

"Okay," she said. "And our competitors are: dreamy bagpipes, dreamy bull fights, dreamy morgues, and dreamy beer bellies. Is this seriously the most dreamy things that you guys could come up with? This is sad!"

We all started laughing uncontrollably. Then Jasper spoke up, "I think you forgot a card. That's only four."

Alice looked through her pile. "Oh, I did miss one. Hmm, dreamy… marriage. You are the winner! Who chose that one?"

Alice looked around the circle, but none of us said anything. "Come on, who was it?"

Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I watched as Jasper kneeled on one knee right in front of Alice. "It was my card. I love you so much. My only dream is to be with you, Alice. Will you marry me?"

She had tears running down her face. I wondered what the odds were that she got the dreamy card and Jasper got the marriage card.

"Yes!" she yelled. She threw her arms around Jasper. "Oh my gosh! We're getting married!"

Rose and I got up we all shared in a three person group hug. "I'm so happy for you!" I told her. This was just so perfect. They grew up together and now were going to get married.

I twisted the promise ring Edward had given me, around my finger. I still had not taken it off once.

* * *

Later, after we had all settled down, we decided to watch a movie. Edward and I were laying down on the loveseat. He kept his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. Rose was snuggling with Emmett on the couch. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap on the floor. It was so nice being with everyone. We turned the lights off so that we could watch the movie, theater-style.

* * *

"Bella, wake up," a dreamy voice was telling me.

"No," I moaned.

"Come on, Bella. It's almost midnight!" I rolled over and laid my head on a very warm pillow.

"Bella! Get your butt up now!" This was not the dreamy voice that was trying to gently get me up. I sighed and opened my eyes. My head was resting on Edward's chest.

"You're awake!" Edward smiled.

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep when someone is yelling," I said. I glared at Alice's smug face.

"You should be thanking me," Alice said. "I didn't want you to miss bringing in the New Year with us. Now get up! We only have twenty minutes until midnight!"

"Are you kidding me? Twenty minutes more?" I yelled at her.

"Don't worry, love," Edward said. "You can keep me company now."

"I don't mind that," I said. I snuggled into his side more. He tightened his arms around me.

I was quite comfortable, but five minutes later, Alice came over to us. "Come on, you lovebirds. You have to get ready!"

"I'm ready!" I said, still sleepy.

"Heeellloo!!!! You have to get crackers and whistles! What would a New Year's celebration be without them?" she gave us each a whistle and a few crackers.

I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. They were just like Edward and me: too relaxed to care about all these New Year's necessities. They were still on their spot on the couch. It seemed like Alice was the only one truly looking forward to making noise. Well, Emmett was, too. He was enjoying being with Rose more, though.

"COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!" Alice yelled. "Where is the New Year's spirit?"

"It fell asleep!" Rose replied. The rest of us laughed. Jasper put his arms around Alice and kissed her hair. Edward and I got up so that we wouldn't upset her.

Alice had the T.V. on so that we could do the count down and watch the ball drop.

One minute left and we were all ready. I had my whistle in my mouth and my cracker in my hand.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO!" we all shouted, "ONE!!!!!" We all made noise. Tons of noise!

Edward put his arms around me and kissed me. "Happy New Year!" I told him.

"You, too!"

The rest of us hugged and laughed. We also popped a bottle of sparkling cider. Man that stuff was good!

Edward pulled me outside to his backyard. "I got you something!" he said.

"Edward, you really shouldn't have!" I said. "You already give me way too much!"

"No," he said. "I do not give you much at all. And don't worry, it's not any jewelry. Anyway…" He handed me a gift bag that was light blue with snowflakes on it. It was about eight inches high.

"Go ahead and open it," he told me.

I pulled out the tissue paper. Down at the bottom of the bag, was a little piece of plastic mistletoe. "Oh."

I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. My arms locked around his neck.

"I love you!" I said, not taking my eyes away from his. "More than anything!"

It was the perfect gift for me. It was not expensive or flashy. It was just right.

"I love you, too! I'm glad you like it." He smiled his crooked smile. He kept his arms around me. We walked back inside to find Emmett and Rosalie snuggling together, asleep on the couch, a very jumpy Alice and a calm Jasper.

I kept my mistletoe in the bag next to the loveseat. Edward and I laid down together; him with his arms around me and me resting my head on his chest.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper to me: "Happy New Year, Bella! I love you! Here's to an amazing, exciting year."

I was too tired to ask him what he meant.

--

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it! **

**If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them!**

**Also, if you've seen the Twilight Movie, please vote on my poll in my profile and tell me what you think!!!!**

**Please leave me a review! I really enjoy reading them! I will, again, give you a quote to the next chapter, when I reply to your review!**

**~goalicego~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so so so so sorry that it has been so long since I've updated! It's been way too long!!! I've been incredibly busy, though, with school exams, and then the holiday season. **

**This is, sadly, the last chapter! **Tear** I am writing an epiloge, though. YAY!!! **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 18**

Edward and I continued to spend everyday together. We knew our time was limited, so that made each other's company even more special.

Not only was my time with Edward wearing down, but my family's as well. Their time spent with us was decreasing fast. Before I knew it, I was at the airport in Port Angeles, hugging Aunt Liza goodbye. She has always been my favorite aunt, and would always have a special spot in my heart.

"I cannot believe that you have to leave already! I'm going to miss you so much!" I told her.

"I know, Bella, I know. It's time for you to start your next adventure, though: college. Unfortunately, I can't be a part of that experience. I'm your old aunt now. I remember being your age and thinking that I was never going to be an old, uncool aunt. But guess what happened? Exactly that."

"You're not an old, uncool aunt. You're my favorite aunt and a lot of fun to be around!" I told her.

She hugged me. "I'm so excited to hear about your college experience. Please call me every week! I want updates!"

I laughed. "Of course! Please visit again soon!"

"I'll try. You know, you're always welcome at my house, too! You're old enough to come without Daddy!"

"We'll see!" I said. "He's kind of a tough rock to push."

She chuckled. "We'll work on him."

Aunt Liza turned to Edward and gave him a hug as well. "It was so nice meeting you."

"You too!" Edward replied.

"Take care of her." She, then, looked at us both. "And don't worry, everything will work out, somehow."

I smiled, "I love you!"

"Love you, too!" Then, she left to get on her plane.

I said goodbye to Grandma Carol and everyone else.

Once we had seen everyone off, Edward turned to me. "Shall we?" he asked, holding his arm out to me.

"Let's go!" I said, linking my arm through his. He held my hand the entire ride back. When we got to my house, he helped me get my things from Alice's house and unpack. After we were done, we went to our meadow for some peace. He kept his arm around me.

I smiled to myself as I remembered how perfect everything had worked out between Edward and me. From the very moment I met him, I'd been intrigued by his very presence. He certainly had made a big impact on my life; one that I would never forget.

He had been, and still was, a friend, someone to run to when I needed help or an escape, a shoulder to cry on, and a lover. He had made this Christmas one of my very favorite. And nothing could top that New Years Party.

Edward had filled so many parts of my life; he was so good to me. I wondered how I was going to go weeks without seeing him. I knew I could do it, though. I'd have to; I wanted him to get as far as he could in his life, even if it included leaving me behind. It would be for his benefit.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

I was all settled in bed, but was having a hard time falling asleep. I couldn't take my mind off the future. I kept telling myself everything was going to be alright, but the idea of being away from Edward was scary; I knew I would miss him so much.

We would make it through, though.

I heard a light tap on my window. I opened it, only to see Edward waiting outside for me.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"

I smiled. "Of course."

We snuggled up together on my bed. We were both able to fall asleep easily.

* * *

I was at the airport, again. Though, this time, I was dreading it.

Edward had left my house early this morning so that our parents didn't catch him. Edward had all of his bags packed and was ready to leave for Dartmouth.

Last night, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I all had a little party. Edward wasn't the only one leaving; Rosalie and Jasper were both going to Harvard. We were all crushed that we were losing the presence of a loved one. We were all going to miss each other. We had spent so much time together over the last few months.

Edward put his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest. I couldn't help but let a few tears shed.

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will be okay. Remember to check your e-mails everyday. Call me whenever you get the chance."

"I will," I sniffled.

"I love you!" He kissed me.

"I love you, too!"

"Be careful. Take good care of yourself. Try not to trip too many people!" he joked.

"I'll try," I chuckled. "You too! Enjoy Dartmouth! Tell me all about it!"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I wish you were coming with me."

"Me, too," I replied. I hugged him once more. "I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you, too! Forever!" Then, he was gone. On his way to the rest of his life.

* * *

I couldn't help it, that night, I cried a little. I missed him; his voice, his smell, his smile, the way that even one look at him made my whole day brighten.

I twisted the promise ring that he had given me around my finger. It was a little comforting.

I had to move on, though. I had a new experience that I needed to focus on: college. He had moved with the rest of his life, and so would I.

* * *

It was a very quiet week. School started in a few days and there wasn't very much for me to do.

Edward called me when he got to Dartmouth. He was ecstatic. He almost sounded giddy; like a little kid up to something mischievous. Apparently he had moved in with some guy named James. According to Edward, that was the only downer. James had some problem with Edward. He said it didn't really start until he set up his bedside table, though. When I asked what was on his bedside table, he replied, "It's a picture of you!" I thought that was so sweet.

We talked on the phone everyday. I didn't see Alice or Emmett much, either. We all seemed to be getting ready for school.

When I got back to my room, after helping my mom with the groceries, I noticed that I had a message on my phone. It was from Tanya. We had continued being friendly towards one another.

"_Hey Bella! How are you? It's been forever since we talked! I really want to catch up with you, so call me back sometime. Guess what? I'm going to Dartmouth! I just moved in! Call me back! I want to tell you all about it!"_

Oh great! Yes, I trusted Tanya, but I didn't trust her that much!

**--**

**Thank** **you so much for reading!** **Please review for me and tell me what you think! I am going to upload an epiloge to finish this story off. **

**Also, please check out my new story, Undeniable Fate, and tell me what you think!**

**Review please!!!**

**~goalicego~**


	19. Epilogue

I looked into the mirror again, not recognizing the face that gazed back at me. I was very happy, but so nervous. I wasn't exactly the most coordinated person in the world. I pulled at a perfect brown curl that hung from my head, and was lost in my thoughts again.

The year I met Edward was one of the best times of my life.

Edward and I talked on the phone everyday while he was at Dartmouth. He began that semester two weeks before me. He seemed to be ok with being there, but he was not enjoying himself too much. The three hours a night that we would talk was the best part of my entire day.

Alice, Emmett, and I spent almost every day together hanging out. We had a lot of fun being together, but there was a huge empty place within all of us. Half of our group was gone. We managed though. The three of us attended the community college together and stuck together like glue. Alice missed Jasper terribly; they decided to postpone planning for their wedding until the summer. The plan was that they would get married the following summer and Alice would transfer schools so they could move in together. Everyone in the group seemed to be feeling partly empty inside.

Being apart from Rosalie was almost physically painful for Emmett. He and Rose were very close. During the last week of January, Rosalie called Emmett and told him she was coming home. She was miserable in Harvard. She decided to come back and go to school with Emmett, Alice, Rose, and I.

Because Rose was leaving Harvard, naturally, Jasper decided to come back with her. He missed Alice and did not want to stay at college without any company. Jasper and Alice then decided that they were going to continue going to Forks community college together for the next two years, then transfer after that.

After Rose and Jasper came back, I couldn't help but feel like the odd one out. Edward and I still talked every day, but that didn't fill the void within me. I missed him so much!

One day during March, I had just come back from school, when I found a note on my front door. It read:

Find me if you can!

I had no idea what it meant. I walked up to my room and put my bag down. All of a sudden, I got a text from Alice. It said:

Quick! Meet me at Emmett's house! Very important!

I worried that something awful had happened. I immediately ran to my car and rushed to Emmett's house. I knocked on his door and Emmett opened the door almost immediately.

"Thank you so much for rushing over here! You need to follow me now!" he said the second the door was open.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just come with me!" he said. I followed him out to the back yard. There was a path of flower petals that led into the forest. Emmett told me to follow them, smiled, and then shut the door on me. I followed the path out to Edward's and my meadow. I could not believe what I saw.

There was a blanket laid out on the ground with a picnic basket on it. Candles were making a large circle around the blanket. Then, the most beautiful sight caught my eye. Edward walked out from behind the trees. He looked perfect. His beautiful bronze hair was perfectly messy, his eyes were bright, and a gorgeous smiled was spread across his face.

I caught my breath, I was in awe that he was here. I ran into his arms and we embraced. "I missed you so much!" I told him.

"I missed you too!" he said, "more than anything! It feels almost unreal to have you in my arms now. It's one of the best feelings in the world!"

We sat down on the blanket and talked endlessly for hours. When the sun went down, we were enlightened by the candles. At some times we would just stare into each other's eyes, simply enjoying each other's company.

Edward and I had a dreamy week together before he went back to college. We finished out the semester and he decided to transfer back to be with me and the rest of the group.

I smiled as I remembered that moment. Alice fluttered to my side, "Its time! Its time!" And so the butterflies were back! "This day needs to be just as special as mine and Jasper's!"

I smiled. "Thank you so much for helping with all the planning, Alice!"

Rosalie came up to us now and we all looked in the mirror. Alice and Rosalie were wearing soft blue dresses. They were simple, but so elegant. I stood between them wearing a beautiful long white dress. It was simple and elaborate at the same time. This was Edward's and my special day. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and today we started it. I couldn't be happier.

Edward and I had chosen to have a small wedding. It was outside, along a river. It was sunset and there was a beautiful view of a mountain with a crest of snow.

The day went by like a fairytale and I couldn't have been happier. When I saw Edward waiting for me by the altar, I staggered a little. He looked so amazing. His face was all lit up with his bright eyes and his smile. I couldn't stop smiling! We said our vows and kissed. It was finally time for the reception. We danced and partied all night. It was wonderful being with Edward, my friends, and my family.

After the party, Edward took my hand and we walked off into the rest of our lives, the happiest people in the world.

The End 3

**Thank you so much everyone for reading! I'm very sorry for not finishing it for an extremely long time! Please review for me and let me know what you think!**

**goalicego :)**


End file.
